Eternal Art
by Red-Sushi
Summary: By a mere whim, Deidara was saved by his knight in shining armour by a man that was his living nightmare. What started as a small crush rapidly grows and grows, threatening to ruin his life as his knight has to leave... And never look back? AU, School.
1. Twas a wonderous night

**SasoDei, haha! This is written for my good friend, GothicXLoli! Well, I was going to write it about a month or so ago... I can't really remember except from me telling her at the River Mole, haha :) I love that place, anyway GothicXLoli, this is what I owe you! And all those reading, thank you all and please review! By the way, in the Japanes 'un' is translated into 'Yeah' and 'Hm', so I'm using the English translation! Let us begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Twas that wonderous night... That they met.<strong>

Deidara stepped into the large house, pushing back his long blonde hair behind his ear. He smiled softly as music filled the house, laughter trailing after it, walking down the long hall a figure appeared at the door way. As the space between them was lost, Deidara chuckled, there stood Itachi, his smirk covering his face. "Took you long enough." Itachi joked, Deidara rolled his eyes and entered the room. There stood in the room, all dancing, around ten people, excluding himself and Itachi. "It's only a small gathering but, I thought seeing as you're moving down here, you should meet our group." Itachi muttered, everyone turned to look at Deidara, most waved their hands at him, others muttered a 'Hello' and one, a supposedly hyper active boy, ran up to Deidara and hugged him before running back to dance to Caramelldansen. Deidara stared at Itachi, slightly frightened. "That's Tobi, he's quite weird but he's fun." Itachi muttered, pushing Deidara into the crowd and joining them shortly afterwards. Deidara looked around and tried to escape, he was being overwhelmed, luckily a hand grabbed his and pulled him out. Deidara stared at the boy who had grabbed him, his short red hair framing around his pale face, big brown eyes staring at Deidara as his face stayed expressionless.

"U-uh, t-thank you... Yeah." Deidara stuttered, looking down and itching his cheek. He looked back up at the boy, noticing he's slightly smaller than him. "I'm Deidara, yeah." Deidara muttered, he held out his hand, waiting for it to be shaken. Sasori nodded, hesitantly shaking it. A small blush covered Deidara's cheeks as he felt the boys cold hand, stiff and tense, almost frozen. A silence sat between them. "So, what's your n-name?" He asked softly, the boy looked at him and sighed.

"I'm Sasori, I'm guessing that you're moving down here, are you not?" Sasori asked, his voice flat and uniterested. Deidara gulped and nodded.

"Yeah..." He muttered, feeling nervous around Sasori. "I've just moved into Iwagakure Drive and I'm going to start attending the local school." Sasori nodded, looking up into the air.

"Tsukuyomi Secondry?" Sasori asked, glancing back at Deidara who stared a Sasori. A few moments passed. "Well?" Sasori asked, rolling his eyes and glaring at Deidara.

"Y-yeah! Tsukuyomi Secondry... Do you go there?" Deidara asked, Sasori hand ventured closer to Deidara's face, pushing a few strands of his stray hair behind his ear. Deidara gulped once more, the pink tint in his cheeks deepening.

"Yes, I attend Tsukuyomi Secondry." Sasori muttered, looking towards the other, a woman with blue hair had began to stumble towards them. Sasori sighed, shaking his head as she rested on his shoulder and hiccuped.

"Sasori, Sasori, Sasori, Sasori... Sasori!" She exclaimed, giggling shortly afterwards, Sasori rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Konan?" He asked harshly.

"Oh, why're you being so mean in front of this beautiful young girl!" Konan exclaimed, Deidara coughed.

"I-I'm a-" He began but Sasori cut him off.

"Konan, you blabbering idiot, how much have you drank? Deidara's a guy." Sasori spoke, grabbing the large bottle of wine in her hand and keeping it away from her.

"Hey! You have no right to do that, that's-" Hiccup. "Mine!" She replied, angrily reaching forward to grab it.

"Konan..." Sasori muttered, looking at Konan darkly. "How much have you drank?" He asked once more, she stood silently, looking at the ground. "Konan, you know I hate it when people waste my time... Answer me." He ordered.

"Ah! Geez, why do you have to be such an-" Hiccup. "Impatient bastard!" She questioned. "Okay, okay! I've had _thiiiiiis_ much!" She laughed, stretching her arms out as far as she could before walking away. Sasori sighed and covered his eyes.

"Who was that?" Deidara asked, Sasori removed his hand to glare at Deidara.

"Didn't you hear me say her name?" Deidara nodded. "Okay, she's Konan. She's in the same year as myself, we're both in our second year of Sixth Form, along with Nagato, Yahiko, Kisame and Zetsu. Konan is usually calm but quite cheerful, though she hides it most of the time. But, when she's drunk... Well, use your own eyes." Sasori said, looking out at the others, Konan was clung to Yahiko, both kissing passionately. Nagato stood a few feet away and was glaring at Yahiko, Sasori shook his head and Deidara looked at Nagato.

"Why does that guy look angry? Is Konan going out with him, yeah?" Deidara asked, looking back at Sasori, a small smile flickered across his face.

"That's Nagato he's madly in love with Konan but Konan is with Yahiko, the guy with the ginger hair, the one she's making out with." Sasori muttered, scratching his neck. "I'm going for a sec... See you, Deidara." He muttered before walking into the crowd. Deidara stood, looking around his environment for the first time and realised he was stood by a window that peered out into the dark backgarden, he could happily see the moon stare down at him, Deidara smiled and chuckled as the thought of it blowing up entered his mind. Deidara didn't know why but he always liked the idea of blowing everything beautiful up, as it was his idea of true art, one that was only there for a second and died with a bang. A hand crept onto his shoulder and he returned to reality, turning round to see a very pale man stare at him, his skin almost blue. Deidara gasped and squirmed away from his grasp, Itachi appeared beside him and smiled.

"Deidara, this is Kisame." Itachi muttered, Kisame smiled, his teeth looking razor sharp. "Kisame's my boyfriend." Deidara gasped and eyed Itachi.

"It's awesome to meet you, Deidara." Kisame said, his voice rather raspy, he coughed softly. Itachi turned to Kisame as he's posture fell slightly and helped him back up. "Haha, sorry about that... I guess it would have been better if we had met on another day." Kisame muttered, laughing shortly afterwards.

"Uh... Are you alright?" Deidara asked, tilting his head, Kisame nodded, flashing his sharp smile.

"Kisame's just been ill lately, that's why his skin is rather pale and looks a bit blue." Itachi spoke, pecking Kisame on the cheek and smiling. "He's my strong soldier." Itachi muttered gently, Deidara smiled softly as Kisame turned to Itachi and kissed him sweetly on his lips.

"And you're my beautiful master." Kisame chuckled, he coughed shortly afterwards.

"Okay Kisame... I think it's time you get some rest." Itachi spoke lovingly, Kisame turned to his and cupped his cheek.

"Oh, but I want to stay up for a while, oh please mummy!" Kisame joked, they all laughed.

"Pssh, Kisame... You're going to bed." Itachi demanded.

"Can I stay up for a little while? Sasori told me that he was going to show me his latest creation!" Kisame pleaded, frowning, Itachi smiled tenderly and shook his head.

"No, but I'll make sure that he comes back round tomorrow." Itachi told him, Deidara smiled softly at Itachi and Kisame, at them in their own little world and how Itachi cared so much for Kisame, even when he's ill. Itachi and Kisame turned back round to Deidara and they both chuckled. "Sorry, you had to see that... We just get carried away." Itachi apologised, Deidara shook his head.

"Oh, don't worry, yeah! That's perfectly fine." Deidara said, scratching the back of his head. "You two are just so cute that, I couldn't stop from listening, yeah..." He chuckled, Kisame smiled as Itachi blushed slightly.

"Haha! Itachi, I like this guy. Well..." Kisame said, laughing. "Night everyone!" He exclaimed, both himself and Itachi leaving the room, they all said goodnight back.

_A few hours later..._

Everyone began to calm down, Deidara had decided to start drinking with Itachi as they caught up. Last time they saw each other was when they were ten and Itachi had to suddenly move away. Slowly, everyone sat down on the sofa's and started to chat and mingle with one another, some were gossiping while others asked Deidara questions.

"So, Deidara... Why'dya suddenly move down here?" A man named Kakazu asked. He was rather tall, almost as tall as Kisame, and tanned, having long dark brown hair held in a ponytail, his arm around Hidan's shoulders and his eyes an incredibly bright green that shone. "Was it money problems?" He asked once more, Deidara shook his head.

"Uh, no... Actually, I moved away as my carer thought I should go to a school that could help me, rather than be homeschooled..." Deidara muttered.

"So, you were sent away because your carer couldn't be bothered to care for you anymore?" Hidan asked, Deidara shook his head, eyes narrowing on Hidan. Hidan smirked, his medium-length silver hair slicked back and his purple eyes surveying Deidara's reaction, feeding on the anger that could radiate off of him.

"No! He does care for me, I just annoyed him and he sent me here." Deidara argued, Hidan laughed and stared at Deidara.

"No need to get your panties in a twist!" He exclaimed, the others laughed and Deidara joined in shortly afterwards.

"Do you live alone, Deidara?" Orochimaru asked, Deidara had begun to be scared of Orochimaru, he was incredibly pale, not as much as Kisame that he looked blue, but it was as if he had been painted white and his greasy long black hair and olive eyes that reminded him of a snake, his thin face and body... Deidara was frightened of him. He was like a living nightmare to him.

"Y-yeah, I do..." He answered, pushing himself further back into the sofa and closer to Itachi slightly, who silently laughed.

"Why's your hair so long?" Nagato questioned Deidara. Everyone laughed.

"You can talk, you red haired prick!" Hidan shouted, Nagato rolled his eyes. It was true, Nagato's hair was long, chin-length to be exact, and bright red, a single parting showed one of his deep purple eyes, he was rather fair-skinned and thin.

"Well, I like my hair long." Deidara muttered, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Nagato muttered, looking down, Deidara chuckled.

"Don't worry!" He said, smiling cheerfully.

"Oh, oh, oh! I got a question!" Tobi shouted, waving his arm about, his face had been covered by bandages that he had painted Orange, his right eye being the only part of his face you could see. His right eye was a vibrant red, like blood. Deidara rolled his eyes. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen... But, I'm in my first year of sixth form." Deidara told them, smiling. He looked at Zetsu, Zetsu was in fact two boys, twins. One was rather fair-skinned, alike to Nagato, his name Shiro, while his twin was rather dark-skinned, her name being Kuro. They both had yellow cat-like eyes and green hair. "Uh... Shiro, Kuro, why do you call yourselves Zetsu?" Deidara asked, Shiro turned and smiled happily while Kuro stared.

"Well, Deidara, we call ourselves Zetsu as it means 'Reed Flute' and-" Kuro began seriously.

"I like to play the flute while Kuro likes to garden! And his favourite plant is a Reed, so we put them together and then found out that Zetsu meant Reed Flute, so we called ourselves that as it's much more easier than Shiro and Kuro!" Shiro exclaimed, cheerfully, clapping his hands together as Kuro hit his arm. "Ow! Kuro, that hurt!"

"Good... Why do you have to be so... Carefree and easygoing?" Kuro asked, she leaned her head on her hand as Shiro pouted.

"Because I am!" Shiro exclaimed, he laughed shortly afterwards. Deidara's eyes tried to focus on Shiro and Kuro but his eyes slowly kept drifting to Sasori, who sat silently.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, if you're wondering what Tsukuyomi is, it's what happens to the moon when all the tailed beasts are sealed and is part of TobiMadara's plan in the anime/manga! So, yes, I have a reason for using that name and didn't randomly type in 'random japanese words' :) Haha, now you know I did research on this chapter! Plus, this chapter is DEFINITELY going to be the longest as, I originally planned to do small chapters so I could easily write them but this one is pretty much long because it's an introduction to Deidara's life and how he met the other members and mainly, SASORI! :D x**


	2. Let us leave

**Halloo! Just to tell you, I now plan to make these much more shorter so I can easily write them when I'm busy with prop/cosplay making and drawing! Haha, sorry the last one was so long and boring ¬.¬ It had to happen, but now, the magic should begin! Talking about magic beginning, let's begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Let us leave...<strong>

"See you!" Deidara shouted, entering the hallway, it was five in the morning and he needed to get some sleep, or atleast return home and begin unpacking. He neared the door, his hand holding the door handle as a hand slammed beside his head, keeping the door shut. Hesitantly, Deidara turned round to see Orochimaru stare down at him, smiling evilly. "O-Orochimaru? Why're you here?" Deidara asked, Orochimaru laughed and leaned down, pushing his lips onto Deidara, who immediately pushed him away. "What're you doing!" Deidara asked, his eyes narrowing as Orochimaru tried to kiss him once more. Deidara's clenched his mouth together as Orochimaru's other hand snuck up Deidara's shirt and trailed over his stomach, Deidara gasped, regretting his move as Orochimaru's tongue darted into his mouth. Deidara squirmed under Orochimaru's grip, the hand that had slammed on the door, holding Deidara's hands above his head. They broke apart, Orochimaru smiling as he breathed heavily. "Seriously, get off of me!" Deidara shouted, Orochimaru shook his head and laughed. Suddenly, a hand appeared on Orochimaru's shoulder an dpulled him away, pushing him onto the floor as a foot met with his stomach. Deidara looked up at his saviour, a few tears escaped his eyes as the pain from the creature's tight grip finally hit him. His eyes widened as he stared up into big brown eyes, he gulped and closed his eyes, sliding down the door and he wrapped his arms around him protetively. Sasori stared at Deidara and turned round to Orochimaru, who had began to stand up, he grabbed his collar and held him against the wall. Orochimaru smiled and Sasori spat on him.

"I should've known, you freaking prick... I swear, if you ever touch him or anyone else again, I will kill you." Sasori threatened, throwing Orochimaru out of the hallway, like a piece of rubbish. Sasori then turned to Deidara and kneeled down beside him, Deidara glanced at Sasori, his face expressionless. Reluctantly, Sasori pressed his hand on Deidara's shoulder and smiled softly, Deidara looked up and sniffed, wiping his eyes and looked back up at Sasori, he was now standing up, extending a hand to Deidara. "Are you going to take it or keep my patience running?" Sasori asked, Deidara immediately took his hand and stood up. Their hands stayed together for seconds longer than necessary, Deidara could feel his cold fingers that sent shivers up his spine. Blushing, Deidara looked away when Sasori took his hand back, Sasori's index finger pulled Deidara's face back to his. "Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked gently, Deidara gulped and nodded enthusiastically, possibly too enthusiastically. A smirk flickered across Sasori's face as he grabbed his coat and opened the front door. It was cold, almost freezing in Konohagakure Drive as they started to walk towards Deidara's home. "Where do you live?" Sasori asked, staring out at the cloudy sky. Deidara shivered, his arms wrapped around himself, Sasori sighed and slipped off his black leather coat, covering Deidara in it. He casually pushed his hands into the back pockets of his black skinny jeans and continued walking forwards, ignoring the goosebumps that had risen on his arms. Deidara smiled gently and pulled the jacket closer, he could smell Sasori's scent... He smelt like apricots. "Well?" Sasori asked suddenly, Deidara jumped back, wondering if he saw him smell his jacket, Sasori was still looking at the sky.

"Oh, I live in Iwagakure Close, near-" Deidara started.

"Near Amegakure Close and Otogakure Road... You're not giving yourself much help." Sasori muttered, Deidara's eyebrow raised as he stared at Sasori.

"What do you mean?" He asked, catching up to Sasori, who was a few feet away.

"Oro lives in Otogakure Drive..." He whispered, the streets were quiet, almost silent except for few mammals and birds. Sasori chuckled softly and once again, Deidara stared at him. "You should've gotten Kakazu or Nagato to take you home, maybe even Konan or Yahiko." He muttered, Deidara's eyebrows narrowed.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that Orochimaru tried to rape me!" Deidara whined, Sasori glanced at him, his expression was stoic, expressionless. Rolling his eyes, he sighed.

"He wasn't trying to rape you, only kiss you." He muttered, Deidara's hands clenched together. He stopped walking.

"He was touching me innappropriately, he was harrassing me, it was sexual behaivour!" Deidara shouted, Sasori looked over his shoulder at Deidara. The moon surrounded his transfixed; frozen figure, glowing behind him. Deidara swallowed, his cheeks tinting pink as Sasori half-turned, his hand skimming across his hair, sliding it away from his deep brown eyes. His clothes gently draped his figure, a pair of black skinny jeans wrapped around his skin, his legs thin and muscular. His chest gently moved, up and down, a single green gingham shirt buttoned half-way up his torso, showing off his pale chest. Hiding his face behind his hair, Deidara looked down.

"What was that?" Sasori asked, his head tilting as the corners of his lips turned up slightly.

"N-Nothing." He stuttered, a small chuckle sounded before him and he stared at Sasori.

"Good, now let us hurry." Sasori said, Deidara smiled gleefully, running up to Sasori and matching his pace.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I actually ended up drawing a map of the roads of everyone's houses! Haha, well... As you may be able to tell by now, but the Hidden Villages are their closesroads/drives :D Anyway, please review and I will continue!**


	3. In this beautiful place

**Hey! I'd like to thank all those that favourited my work! It really is an inspiration! Right, for GothicXLoli... Who is now going to be writing myself a story! Haha, so if you are a Hetalia fan/fan of the pairing, I'll tell you when it's done! :D Also, if you're wondering how I sorted out the map-thingy-ma-bob, I used the actual map of the Ninja World and set it up so that the little cities/villages between each main one is like, a pathway to the other villages! Just telling you... And, as you may have already guessed, this story is mainly following Deidara... Not so much of Sasori! Much to my annoyance... Except for this chapter! Anyway, let us begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>In this beautiful place... That becomes sour<strong>

_From Konohagakure drive, half-way down move to Tanagakure Close to turn right down Ishigakure Drive, instead of turning right down Sunagakure Drive... Sasori's road... Right once more down Amegakure close, past Konan, Yahiko and Nagato's homes. Past Kusagakure Road and Zetsu's house and finally, right once more and..._

"This is my house!" Deidara exclaimed, he smiled cheerfully and skipped towards the front door, fumbling with his jean pockets to get his keys. The sun had fully risen and the sky sat blue, it was close to six o'clock. Peering back, Deidara stared at Sasori, who nodded.

"Good for you, now I'll just be leaving. My grandmother is waiting for me." Sasori muttered, turning. Deidara jumped towards him, holding his shoulder. Slowly, Sasori turned to look at him darkly.

"Don't you want to come in? I mean, we've been walking for almost an hour! You must be tired." Deidara muttered, he hesitantly let go of Sasori's shoulder and his face softened.

"I'm perfectly fine, I can't keep her waiting... She hates having to wait." He said, yawning slightly afterwards. Deidara nodded, looking down at his feet. Sasori's hand reluctantly patted Deidara's head, ruffling it a few seconds later, messing it up. Whining, Deidara pushed Sasori away, making him fall onto the grass. "Ah!" He moaned, holding the back of his head in pain. Deidara gasped, running towards Sasori, worry plastered on his face, he looked down at him and sighed in relief as his head had landed on a flower patch. "Urgh..." Sasori muttered, his free hand rubbing his back. Glancing up at Deidara, Sasori asked, "Aren't you going to help me up?" Deidara nodded, extending his hand down. Smiling as Sasori rolled his eyes, Deidara yawned softly. Sasori's hand gripped his, the coldness of it trailing through Deidara's skin, a shiver crept down his back as bolts of electricity emitted from Sasori's hand, from his cold fingers. Roughly, Sasori pulled on Deidara's hand, not noticing the weakness to Deidara's knees he had caused. A scream left Deidara's mouth as he was pulled down, onto Sasori's chest. His body froze, being engulfed by Sasori's icy body. Clenching his eyes shut, Deidara's breath hitched, the smell of Apricot surrounded him, it flooded into his nose, he could taste it on his tongue... Sasori's scent. Sheepishly, Deidara peered up to lock eyes with him, his hand rested on Sasori's shoulder and Sasori's hand moved over, squeezing it softly. Gulping, Deidara moved up forward on Sasori, so their faces were equal. His lips drying up as those cold brown doe eyes stared at him, froze him, scared him and intrigued him. Their breaths grew heavy as their eyes ate eachother, faces growing closer and closer, inch by inch. A deep red blush covered Deidara's cheeks as he finally closed his eyes when himself and Sasori was a mere centimetre away. Puckering his lips, he leaned forward, breaking that small distance to touch something unlike a pair of lips, clammy, soft, rough... Deidara opened his eyes to meet Sasori's convientiently placed hand that covered his mouth. Sasori coughed harshly, into his hand, and pushed Deidara off of him, standing up. "I... Have to go." He muttered, turning round and running out of Deidara's street.

Leaving Deidara, on the ground, all by himself... Alone.

Sasori's hand, still covering his mouth, began to drip onto the ground... A deep red liquid flowing through the cracks that held him safe of his secret. The liquid, the blood, stained the floor as he passed Kusagakure Road, he kept his head down, pushing in a pair of earphones that he extracted from his pocket and pressed play from within. Removing his hand, Sasori shook his head, focusing on why he was coughing up blood... He had been drinking a lot lately... But that was because Orochimaru had caused him so much and Kisame was undergoing treatment and... He was just extremely worried that he must've somehow come to the solution to drink away his problems. Sighing, Sasori wiped his hand on his jeans, stepping in the beat. A hand grabbed his upper arm and his head whipped up to face Nagato. Tilting his head questioningly, Sasori pulled off his headphones. "Sasori..." Nagato muttered, looking down, his hand didn't move. Hesitantly, Sasori's finger guided Nagato to look back up at him.

"What do you want, Nagato?" He asked, no emotion flowing through his voice. Nagato coughed softly and pointed behind Sasori as the drips of blood that lead to his feet. Sasori mentally kicked himself and stared at the small drops.

"Why're you..." Nagato began, his hand tightened on Sasori's arm as he stared into his eyes. With the other hand, Nagato pushed his long red side fringe away to reveal his other eye. Sasori smiled softly, unexpectantly. "Why do you drink so much?" Nagato asked gently, his grip loosened.

"What're you talking ab-" Sasori began, acting innocent.

"Don't talk shit with me." Nagato snapped at him, he removed his hands and stared back down at his feet, hiding all of his face. "I know, you've been doing it for the past few months... Why?"

"Nagato," Sasori spoke, harshly, Nagato stared into his eyes to see anger and cloaked sadness. "You know nothing. You've seen nothing and you will do NOTHING." Sasori told him, he stared at the older man, fear covering his face as Sasori's hand grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close, so their noses were almost touching. "Understand?" Sasori asked in a sickly-sweet way, Nagato shook his head.

"I ca-" Nagato began, looking away, Sasori nodded, dropping his grip on Nagato. "Sasori... You need to stop." Nagato whispered, a smirk swiftly crossed Sasori's face before he returned to his usual, cold, stoic, expressionless, frozen demeanour.

"Goodbye Nagato... Hope you have fun trying to get Konan." Sasori muttered, stepping away, Nagato grunted, annoyed and grabbed Sasori's hand, causing him to look back once more.

"I don't love Konan." Nagato said clearly, Sasori could address the anger in Nagato's eyes... He had hit a nerve.

"Oh really? Well, everyone thinks different due to your excessive staring at her, your obsession with her and you-" Sasori said, rolling his eyes.

"I like Yahiko!" Nagato snapped, he shouted, he declared. Sasori stared at him, speechless. Nagato breathed in heavily, releasing Sasori and looking down. Immediately, he turned and ran to his house. Sasori stared after him, transfixed. After a few seconds, he returned to himself, looking forward and walking towards his home, towards his grandmother, down in Sunagakure Drive. Leaving all that happened behind him, the still sitting Deidara on the grass, Nagato who had now just noticed his revelation and the drip of drops of dried blood that littered across the streets leading to his home.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Haha, not the whole story but I finished the chapter! Well, by the time I finished it GothicXloli posted her SealandXLatvia fiction :) I LOVE it so much :D I think it somehow inspired me to just add Nagato at the end and add more drama as... The coughing up blood wasn't originally part of my story but... I don't know, for some strange reason drinking has been on my mind lately! Haha :) ANyway, thank you for reading, sorry if it sucked but please review as they help me continue! :D x<strong>


	4. My Knight

**Right, haha! Hey there once more... It's nice to see you again, I'm glad that you've continued to read up to chapter four! I have began to write out my summary-notes for each chapter on my phone, so I dont just follow a major plot line and have some possible sub-plots! So with that, let us begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Knight<strong>

First day of school, Monday... Deidara hated it, he hated Mondays with a passion. He was one of those teenage boys that found it fun to annoy those younger than him, his most recent victim being a Year Eleven named Gaara. And that is something for his first day.

"Seriously?" Itachi asked, annoyed at Deidara as he dragged him away from Gaara. "It's the first day and you've already made a reputation for yourself... As a prick." He muttered, rolling his eyes as Deidara whined and tried to get loose from his grip.

"It's not my fault! That kid is really annoying, he's just so... Weird!" Deidara muttered back, sighing. Itachi stopped moving and released Deidara's collar. Itachi turned and stared into Deidara's eyes, bore into them, cold.

"Keep your head down, study and ace your exams." Itachi spoke, his voice monotone. Deidara gulped, noticing the deep and dark bags under his eyes. Lack of sleep. Nodding shortly afterwards, Itachi moved away and leaned against the wall. Crossing his arms, he closed his eyes and relaxed slightly. Deidara smiled softly and leaned next to him. A few silent moments passed, their eyes closed, relaxed and calm. Immediately, Itachi tensed as Deidara was lifted off of his feet, both their eyes bursting open to see the pink-haired girl before them. Deidara squirmed and smirked shortly afterwards at the girl.

"What do you want, woman?" He asked impolitely, laughing after. The girls eyes were narrowed, anger flowing through them as she pulled back her fist. Swinging it forward, towards the blonde, Deidara flinched, his head looking to his left, bracing for the pain. But nothing came. His eyes opened softly, to find him up against the wall, the red hair that intrigued him standing infront of him, protecting him. Sasori's face stung as he looked right, holding his body up to hold Deidara behind him, even the pink-haired girl was confused on how their position had suddenly changed. Sasori blinked and shook his head, his hand covering his cheek, where he had been hit and he turned, glaring at Sakura. "S-Sasori! I-" Deidara begun before Sasori turned his head to him, his eyes staring darkly, a coldness filling him, freezing him. Sasori turned his attention back to Sakura, his own fists clenching.

"You better be happy that you're a girl... Now. Fuck. Off." Sasori shouted, his own nails digging into his skin, scratching it, possibly drawing blood. Sakura stood, transfixed for a few seconds, in fear before dashing out of Sasori's sight, her fists clenched, her eyes closed and Sasori's face stinging in her mind. Deidara looked up at Sasori as he turned round, both hands on the wall behind him. Sasori leaned forward, a smirk covering his face as his mouth neared Deidara's ear. Deidara's eyes widened, his hands holding himself up against the wall as Sasori's breath tickled his sensitive pale skin. Chuckling darkly, Sasori breath gently caressed Deidara's bare neck. "Are you okay, princess?" Sasori spoke, moving away, his eyes looking at Itachi as he moved away and leant against the wall opposite Deidara. He demeanour, stoic, emotionless as Deidara's face flushed and he grew flustered. Eyebrows narrowing, Deidara crossed his arms childishly and glared at Sasori.

"I am NOT your princess!" Deidara exclaimed, throwing his arms dramatically in the air, a smirk flashed across Sasori's face and Itachi coughed softly.

"When did I say you was _my_ princess? I just merely mentioned the word." Sasori replied, rolling his eyes as Deidara frozen once more and grunted.

"Well, I could've saved myself!" Deidara muttered, crossing his arms again. Sasori shook his head softly and smiled. Itachi grabbed Deidara's shoulder, Deidara's attention returning to Itachi for a mere second before glancing back at the now empty space, where Sasori had been standing, where the red hair that intrigued him, the brown eyes that pulled him in and the boy that he couldn't figure out was once there, staring into his own eyes. Possibly seeking someting.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Im SO sorry guys! I was supposed to upload thois ages ago but I only got half way down the page and gave up until today where I finally decided to get off my fat ass and do some writing! Now, here's my excuse for my laziness, the one that is over-used and TOTALLY overrated! I was too busy at school, yeah I know, this excuse sucks, but it's true! This year is the start of GCSE's and I kept forgetting to come online and do it, as-well-as being incredibly busy making props for my groups cosplays and getting rid off some, and of course meeting up with Gothicxloli XD Well, this is a long after-thing, but, I thank all those who waited and all those that favoured and reviewed as it helped me get off my fat ass and continue this story, after plotting somethings out! Haha, anyway, I'll try and update soon, hopefully next week! Bye bye, until next time! x<strong>


	5. His Princess

**Man, I am the worst author... EVER! How long has it been? You don't know, well I do... Too long! Right, well... Let's rock it like it's hot and begin Chapter Five! This time, I'll try and make it as long as I can... Until GothicXLoli arrives at mine with Neko-Chan97... Woo!**

* * *

><p><strong>His Princess<strong>

_Why did he protect me? What is his problem! Why did he call me Princess? This is so annoying and troublesome! I need to find him... To ask him questions... Why does he have to be so... Ahh! _Deidara's head murmured to itseld, he shook his head and sighed, looking out across the room to the gently ticking of the white rounded clock. Third Period had just started, well the first bell signifying Third Period did, and before Deidara could go and question Sasori, he would have to wait until the end of Fourth, the start of lunch. But, where would he find Sasori?

Packing up his art station, he gently closed his eyes, calming himself as he slowly stood up and looked out of the door. A sight that caught him, mesmerized him. Sasori, the red-haired moron, was waiting outside the classroom! A grin splashed across Deidara's face, sneaking softly, he pulled open the door and jumped outside. He stared upon Sasori for a few seconds, Sasori gazed up into the ceiling, thinkly intently as his eyebrows were narrowed, his tongue poking out of his mouth and he tapped his finger with his thumb repeatedly. He looked so vulnerable, his limbs relaxed, his mind elsewhere, Deidara giggled under his breath. Swiftly, Sasori turned to Deidara and his pose changing, one hand gripped his throat as he pushed him up against a wall. Deidara's breath hitched as the same bolts jolted through his body at the swift reaction, at Sasori's mere skin. Sasori felt the same feeling, his hand twitching, pulling it back as he stared down upon it. "What do you want?" He muttered, slowly breathing and leaning back on the wall. Deidara smirked and turned round, standing opposite Sasori, the corridors had only a few people walking up and down. He looked into those deep brown eyes, freezing once more on their icy cold glare, a warmth, like that of a fire, flaring behind it... Like a frosted window that hid a fire. "Well?" Sasori asked impatiently, his foot tapping fast.

"Why did you protect me?" Deidara blurted out, Sasori raised an eyebrow as a miniscule smile played at the corner of his mouth. "You know... For that pink-haired girl..." Silence sat between them awkwardly, Deidara closed his eyes, his fists clenching at Sasori's refusal to answer the question, anger boiling in the pits of his stomach. "Answer me." He demanded.

A smirk appeared on Sasori's face, Deidara looked at it, a very thin smirk lined with... Annoyance? Deidara shook his head, frustrated. "Why don't you make me." Immediately, he slammed his hands on both sides of Sasori's face, upon the wall, Sasori's expression grew indifferent. Deidara stared, into those wooden eyes, his eyebrows knitted together as he leaned closer to make his whispers be heard. Sasori's heart beat quickened as the blonde drew closer and closer to him, he could smell his breath... Peppermint. Gulping, Sasori sighed and closed his eyes, pushing himself as close as he could to the wall. Luckily Deidara didn't notice, he was already focusing on his own heart, which felt like it was going to jump out of him... _Only a few centimetres... _His brain muttered, he mentally slapped himself, trying to regain his angry demeanour.

"Sasori, just tell me." He whispered sharply, Sasori rolled his eyes and Deidara leaned out. A silence cut through them, like a knife and, once again, Sasori sighed.

"You're suck a dick... You was just taking too long in the corridor." Sasori muttered, Deidara looked at him questioningly. The second bell rang, meaning most students should be in classes. People and students rushed into the corridor, running and pushing, nudging eachother out of the way to reach their classes by the end of the bell.

"Then why did you-" Deidara began before a burly teacher, with spiked white hair and strange red clothes, pushed Deidara out of his way, into Sasori. Deidara gasped, falling into Sasori.

Deidara stared into those wooden eyes, as wide as his as time stopped around them. His lips began to burn and beg to taste Sasori's. Sasori stood, transfixed, unsure of what to do as their lips had met. He forced his hands behind his back as they tried to crawl to the blonde's waist, a faint blush covered his cheeks as his whole body grew warm, grew tingly and... Enjoyed it. He could feel Deidara's hot, wet mouth, feel his stare and could see something... Longing? Hatred? Annoyance? Fright? Deidara's eyes closed softly, time suddenly began to continue. Sasori pulled his head away, pushing Deidara into the crowds of people running up and down, confusing him. Deidara shouted in annoyance as he pushed back to his class, back to his Sasori... He heard a faint, "Goodbye for now, my Princess..." _I have to find my Sasori... Did I just say 'my Sasori'? Ah! He is screwing up my brain! _He inverbally screamed, when finally reaching the classroom door, he looked around... Sasori had disappeared once more... The red hair that intrigued him, the frosted wooden eyes that drew him in, the porcelain skin that beckoned him to touch had vanished, as it always did.

* * *

><p><strong>Chaaar! Finally finished this chapter that has haunted me... Not really, just forgot :D Wait, :'( Yeah, that face! Haha, anyway... Thank you all those that reviewed, I have now decided to thank you personally!<strong>

**Thank you...**

**GothicXLoli (Haha, I beat this before you arrived here!)  
>Lazy Gaga (Thanks, I was not sure if the story would come out as either cute or weird!)<br>AkatsukiMemberEien (I know! Bad Sasori, no drinking for yooou!)  
>AnimeBomb (Nagato and Yahiko are sooo CUTE! That's why they gonna be... Mwahaha, gonna keep it a secret!)<strong>

**Not many people but I'm still incredibly happy! So...**

**Please read and review! It gets me off my fat ass and tells me to do some writing... Seeing as I want to be a writer when I'm older! Haha :D Thank you and see you next time!**


	6. Their Dreamworlds

**Right, I am back on track! I'm not going to make any promises but I will TRY to post a chapter on either Saturday or Sunday, each week! You're just lucky as I haven't written in AGES! Anyway, thank you all those that reviewed and favourited and such! You all get a wickle cookie! By the way, as a warning... There may be some crack in this and I love Hidan in it :D Yaaay! Well, let's rock it like it's hot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Their Dreamworlds<strong>

Days had passed since their lips had touched, slight but meaningful, ones eyes closing as both hearts opened. Revealing a soft, tingling love for one another that warmed their very beings. Both minds couldn't get the other out, a worm that continuously digs closer and closer to its prize.

Deidara grunted loudly, it was Fifth Period, the last class of the day, and it was his worst. Sure Deidara was a great artist, he enjoyed sculpting and creating his own designs and creations, things that could be seen once and instantly destroyed. Twas his belief, 'Art will always go out with a bang', every piece he sculpted and made, could be photographed, copied, whatever, he didn't care. As long as he was able to destroy it and prove that it would never last. But, even though he was good at art, it didn't mean he loved it. His teacher, he hadn't even learnt his name as Deidara believed him to be such a worthless teacher, he deserved no name. Anyway, his teacher constantly quizzed Deidara, questioning his one belief with art and always took advantage of Deidara's one weakness, the knowledge needed to be an artist. Even more, his teacher bragged about how that one, special, warm but frosted, red-haired moron was his best student, being intelligent in all matters. What Deidara would do just to see Sasori one more time, he had been ignoring and avoiding him ever since they kissed.

Deidara yawned, rolling his eyes as his teacher began writing furiously on the board. _Stupid Artistic Theory, why did this school even include it? It's not needed in the exam and it's just a waste of an hour! I should've just stayed in my last school, there I had fun! _Deidara muttered inwardly, he slumped backwards on his chair, his head rolling over it and staring at the students behind him, he smirked as Itachi followed the teachers every words, writing them down while Hidan's head was lying on the desk, arm stretched out across the table as he began to hit his head on the desk. Deidara instantly laughed, filling the silent room, minus the teachers voice (everyone always zoned out of his lessons) with noise, it was so sudden almost the whole class jumped at Deidara's soft laugh. Hidan looked up at his and winked, returning to hit his head on the desk. Closing his eyes, Deidara smiled softly, Sasori entering the corners of his mind, engulfing him in a fantasy world where Deidara could feel his soft warm, porcelain hands on his, cupping his cheek. His gentle, but striking, red hair flowing in the wind as he leaned closer, the small gap between them closing as his pale and tender lips touched his, sending bolts through his body, both of their cheeks becoming flushed.

SLAM! Deidara flinched and sat up, staring at his teacher, Deidara's eyes grew wide as anger screamed on the mans face. Deidara opened his mouth to speak but closed it, repeatedly, the teacher's eyebrows were knitted together, enraged eyes on Deidara's flustered eyes, his hands trembling with rage as he opened his mouth and began his rant.

Sasori's eyes narrowed as he rose his head away from the crisp grass around him, he had been sitting outside, where most students ate and drank during lunch, but at this time there was no-one near him. Perfect silence sang through the plaza. Shaking his head, he laid back down, unsure of why he had looked up anyway. His eyes closed hesitantly, but he welcomed the relaxing nap accompanied by the warm autumn breeze rolling over him, caressing his hips and arms as his shirt moved up, revealing his boney hips, when he rested his head on his gentle hands. Smiling, his breath drew slower and calmer, welcoming the darkness that would fill him as he slept. Suddenly, the darkness of his eyes grew bright, a single face looking down on him, holding his hand, tears rolling down his cheeks. Sasori's own hand reached out, wiping away the tears that stained the face, ambiguous about who it was, their face misty and hazed over. Unconsciously, Sasori shook his head, removing the trail of thought and Deidara appeared before him, breathing heavily, as if he had just ran towards him, Deidara grabbed his arms and pulled Sasori close... Closer and closer until, their lips met once more, the tingling feeling returned back to his body, the warmth heating up his cold heart, brushing away at his rough demeanour, creating cracks where his emotions showed, removed his shield. "Sasori..." He whispered, softly in his ear as they parted. "Sasori..." He spoke repeatedly, his hands trailing down Sasori's body. THe image blurred and shook as something moved Sasori's real body, eyes flashing open he looked up.

"What!" He shouted, glaring up into their face, the sunlight blinding him slightly.

"Well.. Uh, I... You see..." The voice began, Sasori looked up questioningly, rubbing his eyes as the sunlight slowly dimmed revealing Deidara before him, along with Itachi. Itachi pushed Deidara forward, smiling at him, almost motherly. Deidara looked at him and nodded, returning back to Sasori's solemn stare. "I n-need help with Artistic Theory, keeps telling me off and continues to brag about you so... Just help me." Deidara muttered, Sasori's stare continued, being earnest as he sighed and pushed himself off of the ground. He held out his hand and waited for Deidara to notice it.

"Do you want help, or not?" Sasori asked rudely.

"Ah! Yes!" Deidara nodded, still staring at Sasori's extended hand.

"Well hurry up and shake." Sasori muttered impatiently, Deidara nodded once more, grabbing hold of his hand. His breath hitched, a blush flushed across his cheeks as Sasori swiftly removed his hand. "Right, I'll see you on Thursday, after school, out here." Sasori muttered, grabbing his messenger bag and throwing it over his head. He began to walk off before Deidara called out his name.

"Sasori, but today's Thursday!" Deidara exclaimed, Sasori turned round and pushed on a pair of shades, smirking a signature smirk, Deidara loved that smirk, it was _his_ smirk.

"Yeah, I know. It's the end of school right?" Sasori asked, Deidara nodded, Sasori mentally chuckled. _He's like the freaking Churchill dog in those British adverts! _"Well then, you better get your ass over here, Princess." He spoke, turning back round and began walking once more, Deidara turned to Itachi and smiled.

"Are you going to be okay?" Deidara asked nervously, Itachi nodded, looking down.

"Yes, I'm going to see Kisame tonight anyway. He's getting better, he's able to now walk on his own, without my help! He's finally becoming healthy." Itachi spoke, excitedly. Deidara smiled softly, as Itachi grinned, happiness filling his entire being.

"You can begin planning your wedding then!" Deidara hastily replied, turning around and waved goodbye as he ran after the red-haired moron, of which he... Kinda had a crush on? _Yes. I think I do._

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! This is for the past few weeks I didn't write and I'm in a good mood :D This whole story is approximately seventeen chapters long... SEVENTEEN! With an epilogue, and some little notes about separate parts and such... Haha, plus a few 'Oh, you have to have this soon!' from GothicXLoli! Haha XD Anyway, thank you all those that have read my work, Dedicating once again to...<strong>

**GothicXLoli  
>LazyGaga<br>AkatsukiMemberEien  
><strong>**AnimeBomb**

**Now! The seventeen chapters is a round-about-that-much :) I might have to split some chapters into two parts and such as there are HUGE note-chapter-summary-things in them and I prefer to do at the most 1,500 words, sometimes (if I'm a REAL writey mood) 2,000 :) But these will tyake me like 4,000... SO KILLER! Haha and I hope you understand the whole Churchill-dog thing :) It's this advert in England where there is a nodding dog going 'Ohhhh yessss!' and it's just... o.O Also, I love Hidan in this, even with his small piece! *Headdesk!* :D Right, well see you next Saturday, HOPEFULLY! :D x**


	7. The Plot Thickens

**Here's a long one, because I'm an ass!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Plot Thickens<strong>

A month had passed and it was a certain Friday afternoon, when the sun began to fall down faster and the darkness engulfed the world earlier and left later.

"Finally!" Deidara exclaimed, walking out of school, arms stretched up in the air in happiness as he, Itachi, Konan, Hidan, Nagato and Kakazu began to walk home. "It's the weekend, man... Is anything happening this weekend?" Deidara asked, looking around at the five others. On his left was Itachi, with Hidan and Kakazu beside him, while on his right was Nagato with Konan. Kakazu had his arm around Hidan's waist as Hidan's hand was round his, his head leaning softly on Kakazu's shoulder. Konan was leaning her arm on Nagato's shoulder, yawning as she waved her hand at Deidara, Itachi was smirking as no-one replied to him. Deidara grunted, crossing his arms. "Why won't anyone answer me?" He muttered, Itachi chuckled and the others followed suit.

"Dei, like you shouldn't get so easily annoyed! You're starting to sound like Sasori, I mean... How many times have you hung around with him over the past month?" Konan asked, pushing Nagato aside so she was right next to Deidara, she raised her hand up to the side of her mouth and whispered, particularly loud, "Make sure you're using protection..." Deidara's face instantly flashed red as Konan laughed whole-heartedly, tapping Deidara's shoulder. Deidara's hands clenched as he calmed himself and his flushed face faded.

"I've only been with him every Thursday for an hour... Other than that, we occassionally meet up in the hallways." He muttered, rolling his eyes as Hidan wiggled his eyebrows at Deidara. "Shut up Hidan. Now, what's happening this weekend? I'm up for some major partying!" Deidara shouted, smiling gleefully.

"Good, because Zetsu's having a party, and they are expecting you to be there." Kakazu muttered. Konan waved her hand at Kakazu, behind her Nagato mimicked her actions, rather flamboyantly. A small smile snuck across Kakazu's face as Hidan, Itachi and Deidara burst out laughing.

"What!" Konan asked, Nagato still mimicking her as she put her hands on her hips, eyes narrowing and an angry look across her face. The three stifled their laughter, sighing in relief as Nagato stopped. Deidara shook his head at Konan and looked up at Kakazu.

"Why does Shiro and Kuro want me there? I haven't seen them in ages." Deidara spoke, Konan grinned and waved her hand.

"Oh, well I was talking to Shiro and he said that the more the merrier and he thinks that Kuro has an ickle wickle crush on you! When he told me about his sister, I was like 'OMG' and then imagined you desu-plinging and..." Konan ranted on, Deidara looked at the others, worriedly. He mouthed 'What?' and they all shrugged. Their walk continued, their talks changing from one to another frequently, snide comments were made about one another, most on Deidara hanging around Sasori too much. Deidara rolled his eyes and looked at Itachi as a comfortable silence sang through the small group.

"So, uh... Itachi..." Deidara muttered, Itachi looked at him and nodded softly. "I was wondering if Kisame was going to be going to the party? I mean, how is he nowadays?" Deidara asked sweetly, lately him and Kisame had been getting on and had grown close. Their idea of how life was bringing them closer and their slightly dark humour uniting them to watch their favourite comics, such as Madara Uchiha, who Itachi's younger brother resembled a lot. Itachi's eyes flashed a hint of sadness through them.

"He's getting better but, in a few weeks he has to go to the Hospital for a check-up. We're hoping this one will help determine the treatment he needs to carry on living." Itachi whispered, biting his lip and looking away, at the sky. Deidara smiled gently, grabbing Itachi's hand, he squeezed it. Itachi looked at him and returned the squeeze, a small smile covering his lips. "But other than that, yeah... He's doing good and will be there with us, he would hate to miss Shiro and Kuro's party. He loves them like he's their father." Itachi chuckled, everyone joined in.

"Daddy Kisame and Mummy Itachi... Yeah that sounds right." Nagato muttered, everyone looked at him and he turned away blushing. "What? It's true!" He exclaimed, the light pink dust covering his cheeks deepening into a bloody red.

"Oh, I get it!" Konan spoke, she giggled. "Daddy Kisame as he's always caring and will listen to us, but tell us off if we do something bad while Mummy Itachi helps us and cares for us! Dibs on Auntie Konan!" Konan shouted, she began giggling again as everyone began dibsing parts of the family.

-.-

Deidara entered the home of Shiro and Kuro, both known as Zetsu. He peered around as Kuro grabbed his hand, her face growing red as she pulled him into the living room. Deidara chuckled as she ran off to find Shiro. He looked around, finding a seat by a window to sit on and he gladly took it. Drinking his coke and vodka, a hand tapped Deidara's shoulder, he turned round to see that blue skinned, blue haired man that was now the groups'Daddy'. "Hey Kisame!" Deidara exclaimed cheerfully, Kisame laughed whole-heartedly and sat opposite him. Deidara looked at his as he walked over, noticing that he didn't need anyone's help. "Dude, you-"

"I know!" Kisame exclaimed, grinning. "I can finally walk on my own!" He chuckled as they high-fived. "I'm so happy, but Itachi's not so sure..." He muttered, sighing as he gulped another beer.

"Why not?" Deidara asked concerned.

"Because he now has to do his work!" Kisame laughed, Deidara chuckled with him. "No, he's not so sure as he thinks that if I walk too much I'll damage my health again... He thinks that I haven't gotten better, it's just the illness screwing me over... Ya know." Deidara nodded, they both leaned back against their chairs, both staring outside the window. "But... Even if it is my health screwing me over, it's best to take the chances right? I mean, if you had the chance to walk all on your own, even if it was for... Let's say a week, then you would take it, aye?" Kisame muttered. Deidara chuckled as he said 'Aye'.

"You sound like a pirate but yeah I agree with you, it's good to take chances." Kisame smirked as Deidara spoke. "What?" Kisame pushed himself up and chuckled. He patted Deidara's shoulder, leaning down and kissing the top of his head.

"I think that my son should take his own advice, right boy?" Kisame winked. Deidara's eyes widened. "Yeah, that's right. Itachi told me, son..." Kisame chuckled, walking away.

"He told you what!" Deidara shouted after him, Kisame's laugh could be heard, ringing in Deidara's ears as he walked away. _Which did Itachi tell him? That I've been with Sasori a lot more often or about the whole family conversation, of course the family one as he called me son but... What does he mean by take my own advice? Itachi must've told him something! _Deidara argued with himself, he sighed, downing his drink and walking to the kitchen, where many and many shots were being taken. He laughed and joined in. Sasori standing by his side.

-.-

"Oi! Sasori, you're a moron! You know that!" Deidara shouted, himself and Sasori had moved away from the kitchen, they were in a hallway. Deidara was leaning against a wall, Sasori stood opposite him, a smirk plastered across his face.

"You're not the first to tell me that, princess." Sasori retorted. Deidara growled and pointed at him.

"Why did you kiss me?" Deidara asked, Sasori pushed him off of the wall, stumbling towards Deidara, he placed his hands on either side of Deidara's face.

"What do you mean?" Sasori asked, leaning closer, their lips centimetres away. Deidara's breath hitched as he could taste Sasori's breath, it tasted like cherries.

"At school you-" Deidara began before Sasori pressed his lips on Deidara's forcefully, pushing his tongue into Deidara's mouth immediately. Deidara gasped as he felt the muscle explore his mouth, travel over his teeth and play with his own tongue, the hot tongue almost took his breath away. Sasori slowly extracted his tongue, biting playfully on Deidara's bottom lips before immediately pushing his tongue back into his mouth, to feel his wet, moist cavern. Deidara's tongue followed suit, his eyes closing as he leaned into the kiss, deepening it, his hands wrapping around Sasori's head and his locked onto Deidara's hips. Slowly, one of Sasori's hands moved away from Deidara's hips, to move to the bottom of Deidara's shirt, his hand sneaking up and trailing up and down his slim stomach and chest. Deidara srched into the touch, their lips leaving eachother for a second, so they could breath before returning to one another. Sasori's thumb inched upwards. Rubbing against an erect nipple, Deidara gasped in pleasure as he felt the lower half of his body warm up. A smirk moved across Sasori's lips as he hesitantly moved his hand out of Deidara's short and palmed Deidara's now growing erection, Deidara groaned in pleasure. Sasori butterfly kissed Deidara's jawline before his tongue swept down his neck, finding that sensitive space in the crook of his neck, in which he bit, drawing blood. Sasori smiled, moving back up Deidara's neck as he whimpered for more, Sasori's hand still palming his ever growing erection. Sasori trailed more butterfly kisses up to his ear, biting his earlobe.

"I've got to go, princess." He whispered huskily, lust filling every word. Deidara's eyes flashed open as he felt the emptyness of the room before him, the warm body that was there before having disappeared. Deidara sighed, looking down to notice his full erection, he squeaked, running towards a bathroom to sort out his problem.

-.-

Sasori walked into the backgarden, smirking as Deidara's whimpers and moans filled his ears, embedded into his mind, he felt his lips softly, he could still feel Deidara on them. A flash of pink evaded his eyeline as that Sakura girl stood before him. "What do you want?" He asked coldly, she smiled softly before her eyebrows narrowed and a sinister smile crossed her face.

"This is for stopping me hitting that blonde bimbo!" She shouted as pain seared through Sasori's gut.

-.-

Deidara couldn't remember how he got into this situation, he knew he had just left the bathroom and now... Orochimaru was holding him up against the hallway wall, where he and Sasori had been. Orochimaru leaned closer, his hand playing with Deidara's locks, while the other cupped his cheek. Deidara gulped in disgust as Orochimaru tried to kiss him, he squeaked and screamed as he neared. But strong hands pushed Orochimaru away and grabbed Deidara pulling him away, Deidara smiled as they escaped, hoping to see Sasori, holding his hand warmly, rescuing him like the knight he was. But as Deidara turned his head, as they left the house and began running from the street, he noticed not the red-headed moron that he loved but the black-headed man that was now his mother. Deidara gulped and looked back as screams erupted from the house and an ambulance could be heard in the distance. _What is going on... What just happened... I need to ask... _Deidara thought, he turned and looked at Itachi to realise that Kisame was nowhere in sight. "Itachi..." Itachi grunted, to show he heard. "Where's Kisame?" Deidara asked, Itachi waited a second to catch his breath as they stopped.

"He left a while ago, he needed to go to sleep so I left with him and as I got back..." Itachi stopped. Deidara looked at him questioningly, silence ran between them...

"What happened?" Deidara asked, no, he demanded. Itachi gulped and looked down. "Itachi!" Deidara exclaimed. Itachi flinched at the sudden rise in volume.

"S-Someone got stabbed." He stuttered, Deidara's eyes grew wide, as he was about to ask who Itachi whispered, "It was Sasori." Deidara's eyes grew wide, the silence defeaning everything around them, as if... Time had stopped... Everything froze... His heart broke...

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh, cliffhanger! Anyway, I'm SO sorry, I keep saying I'll try this and that but it doesn't happen so... I'll update as soon as I can, 'kay? Well, this is longer than my usual and I kinda changed the layouts I do because... Every chapter helps improve, no? Haha, but anyway... My usual chapters are around 1,000 words at the least, the occassional 900 but mostly 1,000 well... To make up, here's a chapter that is OVER 2,000 words! But, please Review or no more cliff hangers for you ;) Haha :D x<strong>


	8. Between Touches

**Now, let's rock it like it's hot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Between Touches<strong>

_"It was Sasori." Deidara's eyes grew wide, the silence defeaning everything around them, as if... Time had stopped... Everything froze... His heart broke..._

As soon as time stopped, it began, this time faster than it should. "By who!" Deidara exclaimed, tears streaming down his face as his fists clenched, the Ambulance came into view.

"Sakura... It was revenge for him protecting you." Itachi whispered, Deidara turned on his heel, running back towards the house, the Ambulance chasing after him. Adrenaline began pumping through his veins. He stopped outside the house, seeing people run out of the house, screaming as the Ambulance stopped behind Deidara, three men ran inside and pulled out Sasori's body on a stretcher, tears flowed down his face, like a waterfall. He instantly grabbed Sasori's hand as he passed and held onto it tightly. The three men looked at him questioningly before shrugging and pushing Sasori into the Ambulance, Deidara hot on his trail like the tears rolling down his face. Deidara's eyes finally fell down onto the stab wound, blood had obviously been gushing out, covering his whole shirt and part of his lower body, his face was paler than his usual porcelain colour. Deidara brought Sasori's hand to his lips, kissing it softly as he whispered into his hands.

"Please... Please... Save him..." Deidara muttered gently, clenching his eyes together. Deidara placed their hands next to Sasori's side, tears still streaming out of his eyes.

-.-

Sasori's eyes hazed over as they opened, he could see him... Deidara... A small smile covered his lips as his hand tenderly moved up and cupped his cheek, wiping away the tears escaping his eyes. Deidara gasped, eyes widening as his eyes met Sasori's warm wooden ones. Sasori chuckled, his body growing numb, he squeezed his hand as the numbness ran up his arm, he could feel Deidara squeeze back as a chuckle escaped his lips, Deidara sniffed and wiped away his tears. Sasori smiled softly, closing his eyes once more, his thumb rubbing Deidara's cheek back and forth, so slight and soft that Deidara questioned whether it happened or didn't. Sasori's eyes opened once more, _it's like my dream... That time when I was sitting on the grass and Deidara asked for my helped, the time when we finally began to get to know each other... When we had began to spend more time with one another... That beautiful time... _Sasori's head muttered to itself, possibly even outloud, he didn't know. Nor did he care. Why should he care? Whether Deidara heard him or not, would not matter as they both knew that then was when they both agreed to get along, to get to know each other, to finally find out if there was something priceless underneath all the expressionless faces, impatient mutterings, random ramblings and soft stutters.

-.-

A smile crept over Deidara's lips as hope blossomed in his stomach, _he'll be perfectly fine... He must... _Deidara's head spoke, he closed his eyes and leaned into Sasori's touch, his thumb moving back and forth rhythmitcally. _This is all I need from him... For now._ Deidara's brain muttered, his thumb followed Sasori's but on Sasori's hand. The Ambulance began to slow and the doors slammed open as the three men pulled Sasori out of the Ambulance, another appearing and taking Deidara away from him. Deidara held onto Sasori's warm hand as long as he could until they were forced to part, tears began to fgorm in his eyes as he felt the space between them thicken. He felt as if... No... As if a small, fragile part of him had disappeared. Deidara shook his head and sighed, his hand holding the bridge of his nose, the other man began talking to his as they entered the hospital. Deidara nodded every few seconds, keeping his eyes closed. _I want to see him! _His brain screamed, opening his eyes once more, the other man was staring at him. Deidara tilted his head to the side, the other ma shook his head and began walking forward, Deidara ran up to him. "Hey, I was wondering... When would I be able to see Sasori?" Deidara asked worriedly, the man looked away and pointed towards a nurses desk. Deidara jolted towards it, he waited patiently for a woman sat on the phone to finish. He tapped his fingers against the counter, fidgeting. The nurse sighed and rolled her eyes, putting down the phone.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked in a sickly-sweet voice, that was obviously put on.

"I was wondering when Sasori would be allowed visitors?" Deidara asked softly, the nurse glared at him in annoyance.

"What is his last name?" She asked harshly, picking up a magazine.

"Uhh..." Deidara began, he closed his eyes. _How do I not know this! _He questioned himself.

"Sasori Takahashi, please." A voice spoke, Deidara turned and looked to see Tobi beside him with a mysterious grey haired man, his spiky hair pulled back into a ponytail as glasses sat on his sharp nose.

"Ah, thank you." The nurse replied, glaring at Deidara, who looked down. "Let me just check." She turned and left to find his file. Deidara turned to Tobi and the mysterious man.

"Tobi! Why're you here?" Deidara asked, his hand covered one side of his mouth as he finished with, "And who's that?"

"Oh, hey Deidara! This is Kabuto!" Tobi exclaimed cheerfully, Kabuto waved. Deidara tilted his head, waiting for his next answer.

"And why're you here?" Deidara asked, smiling. Tobi's eyes darkend behind his mask and Kabuto looked away.

"I have business with Sasori." He muttered. Deidara stared at him in surprise. _Why is everyone against Sasori today?_

* * *

><p><strong>Right, I began this... Stopped halfway through to do a quiz-thing that is now making me think a lot and then came back and finished this! So, here's two chapters in one day! To say I'm REALLY sorry :D x<strong>


	9. The Deal

**Now, let's rock it like it's hot! Haha, I love saying that and... It's finally a chapter which is Sasori-based... Well, it's a chapter which has Sasori in pretty much ever paragraph!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Deal<strong>

_"I have business with Sasori." He muttered. Deidara stared at him in surprise. Why is everyone against Sasori today?_

Sasori's eyes fluttered softly as his vision blurred. All he could see was white, all around him. Shaking his head softly, a steady beeping noise evaded his hearing and he looked to his left to notice a machine, eyes narrowing, they followed the wires that connected to his skin. His lips became a stiff straight line as his fists clenched together, but shortly afterwards he sighed lightly and looked up at the ceiling. _I'm in the hospital... _He thought, closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening once more and peering around the room, he noticed a jacket on the chair beside his bed. _That's... Not mine... _He began and once again he shook his head. _I need to just sleep. _He thought to himself, closing his eyes once more.

After a few minutes, the pitch darkness from his lids seemed to disappear, before him sat someone... A man. Sasori's hand reached out, touching his long blonde hair, he could feel how soft and thin it was, a scent of watermelon washed off it as the man turned round to be none other that him. _Deidara... _He turned round and stood before Sasori, holding his hand within his, entwining their fingers, only lightly... As if he wasn't there. Hesitantly, they began to walk forward. _Why is he here?_ Sasori asked himself softly, Deidara seemed to turn and smile gently at him, squeezing his hand, but then again... Did it count as a squeeze? Sasori could feel Deidara on his skin, he could smell him, hear his every slow and peaceful breath, hear his gentle heartbeat but... He knew it could'nt be true, he didn't feel right within his body. He felt disconnected, he could only feel and hear Deidara distantly. _Damn it, why am I thinking about Deidara? Why am I even doing this with him? _His brain muttered false harsh words, he knew why he was thinking of Deidara, but denial swept over him, pushing the truth down, out of the way. Sasori shook his head, forcing his eyes to open and saw an orange mask in front of him. "What the-" Sasori began, eyebrows furrowed as his eyes narrowed at the figure, a hand swiftly covered his mouth. Tobi was stood before him, Kabuto a few steps behind, both staring intently at him, as if studying him. Sasori sighed and Tobi removed his hand. "What do you want?" Sasori asked impatiently, a few seconds passed and he tilted his head as no-one answered. Kabuto stepped forward.

"We know why you're in hospital-" Kabuto began, removing his glasses and cleaning them.

"No shit. A pink-haired bitch stabbed me." Sasori muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, that and that she stabbed you because you stopped her from hurting Deidara." Kabuto finished, pushing his glasses back on, staring back at Kabuto.

"Well, she had no reason to hurt him..." Sasori muttered, looking down at his stomach. He looked back up at them and said sarcastically, "Is that all? Because I am a really busy man, I mean, I have to just catch up on 'The Desperate Housewives of Komogakure Close', it's so very important to me and my life.". The two continued staring, it was slowly starting to scare Sasori.

"That's not all. We want to offer you a deal." Tobi started, his usual happy-go-lucky demeanour having disappeared. Sasori raised an eyebrow, intrigued to know what the offer was. He leaned closer, a sudden pain shot through his body as he gasped and leaned back, hand wrapping around his abdominal. Silence filled the room as Saosori's hand massaged his stomach, trying to make it feel better. Eyes clenched together, hand massaging, he began to take steady breath to ease the pain. A cough escaped his lips.

"It really does fucking hurt when you're stabbed." Sasori muttered, mainly to himself, ignoring the other two's glances at one another. Sasori began to feel better, he noticed Kabuto looking out of the door.

"We have around 3 minutes until he returns, he should've gotten some food and a few drinks by now... He'll be on his way back, hurry Tobi." Kabuto muttered, peering from one side to the other frantically.

"Who will be returning? And why does he look like an observer of car racing? You know, his head looking back and forth and such." Sasori joked to himself, Tobi waved his hand, dismissing the questions. Silence still rung throughout the room, Sasori slowly beginning to grow nervous... And impatient, of course impatient. He is an impatient red-headed moron afterall.

"Well? What's the deal?" Sasori murmured, looking at Kabuto. Tobi coughed and Sasori's eyes returned to him, Tobi moved forward, sitting on the bed.

"We will make sure no-one hurts Deidara," Tobi began, a small smile crossed Sasori's lips as Deidara's safety entered his mind. _If he's safe then this whole incident won't happen again, he won't get hurt... I mean, yeah he won't get hurt so I won't have to protect him anymore, I won't end up in a situation like this again._ He thought, Tobi stopped as Sasori bit his lip, obviously thinking. Once again, Tobi coughed and Sasori returned to him, eyes on his one. "We will make sure no-one hurts Deidara, if you agree to help us with our business." Tobi finished. Sasori tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowed once again.

"Business? What do you mean by that?" He asked, Tobi pushed himself off of the bed, took a look at Kabuto who nodded.

"All I can really say now is that we need someone like you, someone we can use as muscle." Tobi muttered monotaneously. Sasori nodded. Kabuto turned, eyes wide.

"He's coming down the hall!" He whispered harshly, most-likely annoyed that it had taken so long to tell him the offer. "Are you going to agree or not?" Kabuto asked, Sasori looked down.

"Let me think about it." He muttered, looking back up to see Tobi give him the thumbs up.

"Call me when you know." Tobi replied, walking out of the room with Kabuto, waving at Sasori and soon Deidara as he entered the room. Deidara's eyes grew wide as he looked at Sasori, wide awake and sat up.

"S-Sasori!" He exclaimed, running towards the bed, throwing the packed food and cans of drinks across the room to the spare bed. "Are you okay!" Deidara asked, worriedly, he noticed Sasori's hand on his stomach. Immediately, Deidara removed Sasori's hand and replaced it with his own, a sense of relief filled Sasori as his own hot hands was replaced by Deidara's cool ones. Sasori nodded at Deidara's question and stared at him as Deidara looked up, a smile covering his face as he chuckled softly. "Good, I was so scared you was going to die." He muttered, a grin now on his face. Sasori's breath hitched, butterflies evaded his stomach and a lump grew in his throat as he tried to speak. A cough erupted from him as he leaned forward, Deidara's hands flashed from his stomach and held him in his arms, awkwardly. Moving onto the bed, Deidara held him once more, this time much more comfortable for both of them. A light smile covered Sasori's lips as he looked up at Deidara, a pink dust covered Sasori's porcelain skin and he leaned into the touch, resting his head in the crook of Deidara's neck, his arms wrapping around Deidara's hips, Deidara's being round his neck. Watermelon invaded Sasori's senses as he smelt Deidara's hair, he chuckled softly and Deidara looked down at him, surprised at the sudden laugh from his rather emotionless moron. Sasori leaned back and they both began to laugh, Sasori was now lying against his upright pillow and Deidara's hands returned to his stomach, massaging it. Sasori sighed in relief, leaning into the touch, but his eyes burs open as he heard sobs and he stared at Deidara, his head down. Unconsciously, Sasori's hand moved towards Deidara, grabbing his chin, he pushed his face up to level with Sasori's. Tears were pouring down his face as a sob escaped his lips, Sasori looked at him questioningly. "I'm j-just s-so happy, tha-that you're alright... I-It's a-all my f-fault, I should've s-stuck up for m-myself a-and been a m-man, i-instead of you having t-to protect m-me." He muttered, his voice cracking as more sobs escaped his lips. Sasori's other hand wiped away Deidara's tear as a smile spread across his face and he leaned forward, pulling Deidara closer. Sasori's lips touched Deidara's forehead, planting a chaste, soft and innocent kiss. A kiss he wished would become more. Reluctantly, he moved back to see Deidara blushing. A chuckled escaped his lips as the tears stopped. Laughter filled the space between them, the small space that warmed them up and filled them with peace.

After a few minutes, the laughter died down, Deidara had grabbed two cans and they were both drinking them. Silence had engulfed the space between them, but neither minded, it was a comfortable, understanding silence. Sasori's eyes flicked to the jacket and he cleared his throat. "Deidara." He muttered, Deidara looked up at him, he had been originally tracing random and soothing patterns up Sasori's exposed arm. Deidara nodded, telling him to continue as he took a gulp of his drink. "Can I use your phone?" Deidara smiled, placing the can on the table beside them. He skipped towards his jacket, retrieving a pink blackberry and merrilly gave it to Sasori. " Thanks." He muttered, flicking through the contacts. _Tayuya. Tazuna... Wait, he's my D.T teacher! Why wouyld he-? Nevermind. Temari. Tenten. There we go. Tobi. _Click. The phone began to call him, swiftly Tobi answered as soon as the phone reached Sasori's ear.

"Helloooo~" Tobi'a cheerful tone spoke, he giggled shortly afterwards.

"Hey, it's me." Sasori muttered, Deidara looked at him curiously and Sasori just flashed him a smile as Deidara grinned, Sasori couldn't remove his eyes from Deidara's beautiful smile.

"Who's me? Me llamo es...?" Tobi joked, another annoying laugh followed. Sasori's eyes furrowed as he looked away from Deidara and took notice to the annoying and idiotic man on the other end.

"Me llamo Sasori, you prick." Sasori retorted, looking back at Deidara and a chuckle broke from Deidara's lips. He knew who Sasori was talking to. _Tobi, of course! He loves Spanish!_

"Ah, hey Sasori." Tobi muttered, his voice becoming deep and monotanous. "Are you calling to-"

"Yes." Sasori stopped him. Sasori looked at Deidara, who flashed a grin back at him, full of cheer and joy and life. "Yes, I agree." He muttered, Deidara was staring up at the ceiling, daydreaming. Sasori heard a dark laugh from the other end, subconsciously he shivered and Deidara stared at him, worry flashing through his eyes, if not his face.

"Good. I'll talk to you at school. Tell no-one." Tobi muttered and hung up, Sasori swiftly ended his side of the call and returned the phone to Deidara, who smiled caringly.

"Did he say anything weird? He always say something weird to me when I call him." Deidara asked, Sasori's eyes widened. _This of something idiotic!_ He thought to himself.

"A-Ah, yeah." He said, Deidara smiled, indicating for him to continue. "H-He said, I found the cow!" Sasori muttered, Deidara burst out laughing.

"That is the most idiotic I've heard so far!" Deidara exclaimed. Sasori sighed in relief, he really liked being relieved. _Good job Sasori, you can pass as an idiot._ He thought to himself and mentally kicked himself. Suddenly, the phone rang and they both eyed it as an unknown number came up. "Hmm..." Deidara picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?" He asked.

"You what!" He shouted, laughing. Shortly afterwards, he hung up the phone and smirked at Sasori. "Guess what..." He whispered, Sasori shrugged his shoulders. "That was Itachi, he stole Sasuke's phone and... He caught his brother with another guy!" He giggled, Sasori raised his eyebrow, curious. "I think his name is... Naruto!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Please review! It's the cookies to my cookie monster! Haha, anyway... This chapter came to over 2,000 words! Wow! And this one was supposed to be REAL short! I found it hard to get past 500, but somehow ended with over 2,000! I am so tempted to write something that is OVER 9,000! :D Yeaaahhh! But... TT^TT I can't! I have to start revising for exams in January, I have two within the first twothree weeks and I'm not so keen on the subject, damn you science! Well, none of you will understand the whole Spanish thing but I shall explain! Ages ago, my friend did a Sasori Vlog and her sister was Tobi in it, who liked Spanish and instead of a mask used a Spanish dictionary! At the end of it, the Vlog was deleted off Youtube I think, Tobi turned round and just ranodm shouted 'I FOUND THE COW!' and held a cow... It was so random but now everytime I think of Spanish, Sasori and Tobi, I always think of 'I FOUND THE COW!' XD It's weird but I love it :D Well, thank you and see ya'll next time! x**


	10. Finally free

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Let's start it off on a good note! Sasori's outta hospital! :D Now, let's rock it like its hot! **

* * *

><p><strong>Finally free...<strong>

_"That was Itachi, he stole Sasuke's phone and... He caught his brother with another guy!" He giggled, Sasori raised his eyebrow, curious. "I think his name is... Naruto!"_

Sasori smiled and yawned, today was the day he could leave this god forsaken hospital. Finally. He knew Deidara would be waiting for him outside, a few days earlier he mentioned something about a treat. _What is it? He knows I hate surprises as much as people's stupidity to leave something... Of course, I know I'm impatient but what's the point in delaying the inevitable!_ Sasori asked himself, growing annoyed at everyone's supposed 'stupidity'. Standing up over the hospital bed, he stared at it and sighed. Being in a bed for days on end was tiring, even as surprising as it was. Sasori couldn't wait to be home and in his own cool bed, instead of this shining white room, a small chuckle escaped his lips as he grabbed his jacket and literally began running out of the hospital, away from the eerie presence of death and poison. The smells created and dispatched through the hospital wore on Sasori's own sense of smell, his nose ached to be in the fresh air and not the noxious odours. No, in fact his whole being wished to be out the grips of the devilish nurses and careless doctors. Man, did Sasori hate them. The sterile instruments that aren't really sterile, they are in fact lies layered upon lies creating a supposed layer of cleanliness. Even being near those frozen instruments sent shivers up his spine, he hated that those disgusting... Things... Had been inside him, probing his pure body. He coughed, thinking of these things. The fake smiles, ignorant laughs, numb eyes and clumsy movements. Such nauseating demons.

Suddenly, a hand shook Sasori out of his thoughts and he looked forward to see the doors a few inches before him, open, welcoming him into the outside world. A smirk crossed his face and he looked at the one, now tugging on his hand. Deidara invaded his view and Sasori smiled lightly, squeezing Deidara's. They both looked out, a blond boy had walked in front of them, three line-like scars across each cheeks while bruises and scratches covered his arms and face. Sasori couldn't take his eyes off of him, his hair blonde like Deidara's, only shorter like his own and spiked, swaying in the wind. He wore a bright orange tight shirt and black skinny jeans as he walked forward, Sasori turned to look at Deidara and noticed he was staring at him as well, a smirk played on his lips and Deidara narrowed his eyes. Sasori looked back at the boy to see another, with bluish-black hair running towards him, engulfing him in a hug, lips crashing onto the blond. The raven-haired boy reminded Sasori of Itachi, minus the side fringe and the back of his hair being short and spiked, alike to Visual Kei. A small chuckle left Deidara's lips as he pulled Sasori out and away from the two boys making out. Sasori looked at Deidara questioningly and Deidara flashed him a grin, Sasori felt a squeeze on his hand and warmth flew through him, through his veins. "Who were they?" Sasori asked, looking down at their hands.

"You know the phone call yesterday," Deidara began, Sasori didn't move but Deidara continued. "Pretty much, when Itachi found Sasuke with Naruto, Itachi began to beat the crap out of Naruto for 'taking advantage' of Sasuke!" Deidara said, excitedly. "But the thing is, Sasuke had taken advantage of Naruto as Sasuke's supposed to be leaving." Sasori tilted his head at the gossiping blonde. "Sasuke got a promotion from his job and needs to move away so he can become more powerful and rise higher up in the world, he always wanted to have power. I mean, come on Sasori! When was the last time you heard the goss?" Deidara asked, earning a growl and dark mutter from the red-headed moron. Deidara giggled, pecking Sasori on the cheek as a form of apology. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah! So, Naruto finally told Sasuke his feelings for him, thank goodness because everyone was getting so annoyed at Naruto's idiotic behaivour. He only acted that way to get the attention of Sasuke, of course, because everytime Naruto did something idiotic, Sasuke was always there to save him and somehow get him out of it!"

"Maybe Sasuke liked Naruto too? If he always got him out of trouble then there must be some sort of feeling there." Sasori muttered, Deidara nodded.

"Yes! I thought so too and it was right, when Naruto finally confessed, Sasuke did too! Much to Sakura's anger." Deidara muttered, Sasori flinched at her name, a searing pain appearing at his stomach, where he had been stabbed. Deidara instantly looked at him, concern covering his face as Sasori's hand covered the wound. "Sorry." Deidara whispered, leaning on Sasori's shoulder and planting a chaste kiss on the crook of his neck. The pain diminished. A light and soft smile crept across Sasori's lips as they continued walking.

"So, where are we going?" Sasori asked, arm now around Deidara's shoulders as his snuck around Sasori's waist.

"A special little place I go, there's a lovely picnic there with our names on it." Deidara replied, grinning as they hurried up towards Deidara's special little place, where he and the red-headed moron could sit, talk, eat and dream. "There's a little river running through it and a lake, it's so beautiful and breathtaking." Deidara whispered, leaning his head on Sasori's shoulder as he snuggled closer. A chuckle left Sasori's mouth dry as his pace quickened, he wanted to see this amazing place. He wanted to see it with his extraordinary princess. "Why're you laughing?" Deidara questioned, flustered and perplexed.

"Because I'm finally happy." Sasori whispered, moving his arm away and grabbing his hand, running off into the now setting sun. They both laughed, chuckled and giggled on their way to their haven.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, I've recounted and rewritten part of the plot as I plan to finish this sometime soon. Figured out that because I've overwritten my usual 1,000 word limit in each chapter... I'm a bad person... That I've actually ended up having to throw away a chapter as all it pretty much had in it (It was supposed to be the next one) was that Sasori and Deidara walked home. That's pretty boring! So, totally disregarding that chapter, even though this one is pretty much just, 'Oh Sasori can go home! Woo' :D Anyway, so overall there are now going to be SIXTEEN chapters! And possibly an epilogue, hmm... You'll probably be the deciders about whether or not you want the epilogue or like how I ended it! But just to warn... Actually no! All you will know is that something happens to someone I absolutely love and idolise in this! Now, please review! If you actually read this long thing! x<strong>


	11. Death of Rumours

**Hey! I'm back... After like, what? A week, maybe two? Haha, I tried to hurry up but I had to revise. But, I want to reach a certain point and be mean and leave it for a while so you can wonder... Mwahaha! Just kidding, anyway... We're finally reaching the main point! Well, what I said in the summary... Now, let's hock it like it's rot! I mean, Let's rock it like it's hot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Death of Rumours...<strong>

_"Because I'm finally happy." Sasori whispered, moving his arm away and grabbing his hand, running off into the now setting sun. They both laughed, chuckled and giggled on their way to their haven._

Deidara and Sasori. Sasori and Deidara. The two had been spending so much time together lately, in fact they spent everyday with one another, listening and learning, smiling and joking. Sasori was able to be more open with his emotions while Deidara had finally felt as free as a bird with Sasori holding him. However, a few weeks into their new found relationship and rumours spread, rumours Deidara ignored, ones that he wished would never come true... Ones that he knew would.

"Didi you hear?" One girl whispered to another, her voice low and husky but Deidara could still hear her. He was in A.T, Art Theory. The one next to her shook her head.

"OMG, what?"

"Sasori Takahashi is going to University." The first girl whispered, Deidara flinched at the rumour again. This was the fourth time he had heard it today and it was third period.

"What? Seriously, the years not even over and he's going?" The other asked, shocked. The first girl nodded intently, resting her head on her hands as she stared up at the ceiling, the other mimicked her, both in wonder.

"It's a Photography scholorship..." The first muttered, amazed at Sasori's achievement. They both smiled, thinking of the photo's he had taken. Sasori was well-known around the school for his photography, he had received many awards from the school and even outside of school. Of course, Deidara knew this. The redhead would never miss a chance to tell someone about his work and awards. The first began to wonder who would be recognised as the next great artist in the school.

"Wow, he must be amazing." The other joined her thought.

"I know!" Deidara's hands clenched and he sighed, looking to his side, he noticed Itachi wasn't in his class. _I wonder where Itachi is, he hardly ever misses A.T. Haha, probably talking to Kisame, oh, I miss him... Wonder when we'll all be able to see him again, he's fun to be around and always has the best jokes. As well as, he listens to my idiotic problems... Hn. I'm gonna go see him soon, it's decided! _He thought to himself, nodding in agreement. He peered up at the clock, another class and it was lunch. Deidara began fidgetting, it was only five more minutes of the teachers stupid moaning. Oh, how much he hated the teacher. Looking down at his book, he sighed and began doodling in the margin, namely doodling that very special, well-known photographer. No, his very special, well-known photographer. _Everyone's been talking of this rumour, is it true? Is it not? If it is, then why didn't he tell me? I mean, we've been with each other everyday, when could he get the offer without me being there... We've been inseperable. It's so annoying, I don't know if I should just believe it to be a rumour or confront Sasori! If I confront him, what'll he say? What if it is a rumour? He might think I'm an idiot for believing them! But, if it is true and I confront him... Maybe, he doesn't know whether to accept it or not? He doesn't know whether he want to do it? Maybe he didn't want to tell me... Because I'm not that important. No, Deidara! Stop thinking like that! I just have to confront him, yeah. Everything'll be fine... Will it?_

As soon as the bell rang, Deidara darted out of the room, dashing to Sasori's locker. He would be there, he knew he would be there. Between each period, Sasori visited his locker, reducing the amount of weight in his bag so he grew less tired at each class. It made no sense to Deidara but he nodded to Sasori's theory, knowing that no-one else knew it. Or that no-one else knew it without Sasori telling them. Deidara finally stopped in front of the locker, grabbing Sasori's shirt and turning him round to look at Deidara, Deidara breathed heavily, catching his breath and when it returned, he looked up into Sasori's warm eyes, determined. "Sasori... Are the rumours true?" Deidara asked, strongly. Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"There are a load of rumours going round. What one are you talking about?" He asked, Deidara sighed, he had a feeling Sasori would react like this. He huffed.

"You know." He muttered, becoming annoyed and angry at Sasori's failing attempt to be confused and innocent.

"Do I now? I don't think so, I don't really listen to rumours. They're pointless." He muttered, Deidara bit the inside of his cheek, his anger bubbling as Sasori glared at him and his hands, Deidara's hand gripped his shirt tighter, knowing it was annoying Sasori.

"Sasori." Deidara warned.

"What? Why'd you think I would know? Why didn't you go to someone that had the worthless information you want? I don't understand you at the moment and whatever you want to know is probably petty and worthless to you." Sasori retorted, sensing Deidara's anger and hearing Deidara's warning, his own rage bubbling as his fists clenched together. Both too stubborn to move or back down.

"That you've gotten a photography scholarship and you're going to University!" Deidara shouted at him, growling as Sasori's facial expression didn't change. Sasori returned back behind his wall, as he did when he didn't want to continue talking. Hoping that Deidara would just leave. Deidara wasn't letting do or backing down. "Why didn't you tell me?" He shouted, students around them stared at the scene, few stopping to watch. "What do I mean to you Sasori? Am I just... Just... Am I worthless to you?" Deidara asked, Sasori tensed at the words. _No, you're not worthless to me._ Saosri thought to himself before his cold and harsh demeanour returned, hiding what he really wanted to say and what he wanted to do. Instead, his frozen side returned and through the one that Deidara had melted away back. Sasori swallowed his heart, listening to his head. _Tell him that you didn't need to tell him, you aren't together. _His head muttered while his heart argued back, **But you want to be with him.** Sasori grew confused as he watched Deidara's lips continue to move, his ears not picking up his jumbled words as his head and heart battled one another. _You're doing this so you can get a stable job, so you can look after yourself, look after your family, look after him._ **If you do this, you'll be leaving him heartbroken! **_It's best to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all._ **He'll be broken. **_You'll be making a future._ **There's no future without him. **_There's no future without a ground to walk on, you need to go to University so you can set that ground._ **What about him? Doesn't he matter? **_H__e does matter but if you're truly supposed to be one, then you must first release your love and wait for them to return, if they don't... Then you have fond memories. _Sasori felt like crying as battle continued on in his surroundings, while his heart and brain broke each other. Shaking his head, Sasori nodded, knowing wha to do.

"Why should I have told you? We're not together, so you don't need to know everything! Sure, we're close and spend a lot of time with one another but we're not going out, or anything!" Sasori argued, his heart aching. Deidara closed his mouth, opening it to speak but no words left, he wanted to argue back but... He couldn't.

"I want us to be together..." Deidara whispered, mainly to himself than anyone. Sasori gulped and Deidara released his shirt, Sasori hesitantly turned round and walked away, slamming his locker door shut in anger. Not at Deidara, but himself and his dumb-emotionless brain. "Please... Think about it." Deidara called out, Sasori stopped in his tracks, a few metres away and turned his head to give a curt and reluctant nod before rushing off again. The corridors life returned as students pushed past. Tears welled in Deidara's eyes and began to flow as he jolted towards the common room. "Itachi should be there." He whispered to himself, silencing his sobs by covering his hand over his mouth. He reached the common room to see Itachi, sitting on a table, his expression the same as Deidara's. Pure heartbreak.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Trololol, CLIFF HANGER! Well, guess what happens! I'm so excited and... Just realised that I actually really like this story... I was a bit off it for a while but now that I'm back on track with fanfiction and writing, I feel quite good! Anyway, I posted a poll on my page as I was wondering what you would prefer me to do with chapters! Like, long chapters that come everynow and then or short ones that come like twice or thrice a week, or if you want me to stay the same... Kinda between both! Now, I'd like to thank all those that reviewed, favourited and alerted because you seriously helped me continue this and write this chapter! I've been revising like hectic, even though I won't admit it to friends, and all of you have made me buckle down and write this between breaks! So thank you! And please continue reviewing! I have another exam on Tuesday! :D x<strong>

**EDIT: I'll be closing the poll by next weekend! So, around the 21st - 22nd!**


	12. Broken

**I know with Cliff Hangers that you're supposed to leave it a while but... I couldn't help myself! I finished my other 30 Day Prompt thing, well not all of it but I finished today's one and am in a writing mood! Currently procrastinating as I have to clean my room... Someone clean my room for me please? I'll give SasoDei sexy time! Haha, no I'm the worst to blackmail... Anyway, let's rock it with those socks!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Broken.<strong>_

Deidara's eyes widened at Itachi sobbing, sitting on a table, hands covering his eyes, phone by his side, sobbing hard and loudly. Deidara's mind went blank and he ran beside Itachi, pulling him into a hug, hushing him and rubbing his back, holding back his own tears. A few seconds passed, minutes passed, before Itachi finally looked up at Deidara and croaked out, "T-T-The h-hospital c-called..." Deidara raised an eyebrow. His mouth suddenly hung open and tears escaped his own eyes as he realised what had happened.

"Is... Is Daddy okay?" Deidara asked, Itachi sobbed again at the small family they created.

"N... He h-had t-to h-have intensi-ve s... Surgery." Deidara pulled him closer, Itachi began shaking as he tried to continue, stuttering from the shear tears falling. "H-He has a f-f-five p-percent c-chance t-to l... To live!" Itachi shouted, his body falling onto Deidara as he cried out loudly, in anger, in sadness, in pity, in fear. Emotions welled up in Itachi and he didn't know which one to show, everything was too blurring, his body was going too numb at the information. _Kisame, please survive. Please. Please. Please! Oh god, make him live, I can't live without him. I love him too much!_ Itachi's head screamed to the heavens. He begged for Kisame's survival, life would've been meaningless. Deidara rubbed his back gently, memories of the blue haired, blue skinned Kisame entered his mind, their calls and talks, how sweet and nice he could be while being a total dick the next if it was to help his friends. Tears escaped Deidara's eyes as well, Kisame was looked up to by all of them. He was so strong, always being positive to his illness, always getting ill then becoming better, so cheery and happy, there was never a frown on his face, he constantly made jokes about each of them and even himself, but either way all of them would laugh, even the one it was aimed at. He was their father, or as Deidara and Itachi liked to call him 'Daddy'. And Itachi of course was 'Mummy'. But now... Deidara clenched his eyes. _I need to be there for Itachi, he's the one going through this pain, I don't think another bad thing will keep him sane, or even alive._ Deidara thought, he continued rubbing soothing circles.

"I-Itachi, how... How about we go and see him after school, yeah?" Deidara asked, wanting to cheer Itachi up. Itachi nodded, still crying on him. Deidara and Itachi smiled softly, they had to see Kisame. Itachi needed to see Kisame, without seeing him now, he could just break from being so fragile and vulnerable. Itachi gulped, hands shaking from fear of the worst. As the silence filled the room, Itachi prayed for Kisame's well-being, even at the price of his own.

**-.-**

Meanwhile, Sasori sat in a classroom, staring at his own hands, his fingers flexing, his hands clenching and unclenching, his mind focusing on his hands when it wanted to focus on Deidara, his long blonde hair that flowed, his bright blue eyes that warmed his insides everytime they looked at him, that gorgeous smile that made him breathless, the dusty pink blush that covered his cheeks when he muttered something off-subject. Konan walked towards Sasori, hand landing on his arms, squeezing it softly as her gaze upon him spoke caringly. Sasori looked at her, a frown on his own, his eyes shielding his emotions, forcing himself to look frozen; transfixed, his porcelain skin supporting it. He gulped softly and looked down, his mind wandering towards Deidara, imagining him. "Sasori..." Konan whispered, Sasori grunted and nodded in reply. He closed his eyes, Deidara's teary face stricken in his mind, embedded. His heart ached, _he _ made him cry like that, _he _was the reason Deidara was upset, _he _was the reason they were both hurting. "We have to go and see Tobi." Konan whispered, Sasori nodded hesitantly, pushing himself up from his chair, grudgingly and walked painfully slow behind Konan, his face stoic, his head aching as Deidara plagued his mind, ripped at his soul, broke his heart, even part of his mind. Without noticing, they had entered another classroom, Tobi sat on a desk, mask still on. Although, you could tell he was happy.

"Sasori." Tobi muttered, Kabuto stood behind him, leaning on the table, back turned to Konan and Sasori. Sasori nodded, looking up at Tobi, eyes unfocusing and refocusing multiple times until he sighed and attempted to listen. "You know our deal, Konan knows our deal, but I wish to change it. You know the rumours going around school about you going to University, in fact you confirmed the suspicions." Sasori sighed, rolling his eyes as Tobi's voice was serious, monotoneous.

"Yes, yes. What do you want me to do?" Sasori asked, Tobi chuckled darkly, Konan shivered slightly at the cold-hearted and noxious laugh.

"Go to University, focus on your studies. That's all I want." Tobi told him, Sasori narrowed his eyes in confusion, tilting his head. "I'm serious."

"No, shit." Sasori muttered, Kabuto snickered and Sasori crossed his arms. "Is that all? I planned to do that anyway." Tobi nodded and Sasori turned, leaving the room, Konan hot on his trail. After walking down the hallway, Sasori asked aloud, "What was that about?" Konan shrugged, just as perplexed as him. "Oh well." Sasori whispered.

**-.-**

It was the end of the day, Deidara and Itachi had left school and were now sat in a hospital bedroom, Itachi holding Kisame's sick, blue hand. Deidara gulped and stared at the beeping monitors and screens, he glanced at Kisane's blue skin and frowned, tears threatening to fall as Kisame was lying down, unconscious. Tears already trailing down Itachi's face, he began to sob at the icy body. "Kisame... Please..." Itachi begged, lying over Kisame's body, hugging him, closely. Deidara began rubbing Itachi's back, lovingly, his hand held Kisame'a other one as he stared at the blue body before him. The previous time Deidara had seen him, Kisame was pale, he wasn't specifically blue but you could see all his veins over his body, each one a river of tears and sorrows for his rocky and deathly future. Deidara gulped back the lump in his throat, along with the tears.

_- Flashback -_

_"Hello Kisame..." Deidara asked softly, tears streaming down his face as he spoke into the phone._

_"Yeah, son? How're ya doing lately, mah boy?" Kisame asked, his voice raspy but strong. A small smile crossed Deidara's lips as he peered around the room, white walls, white floors, completely clean._

_"I-I'm at t-the hospital... S-Sasori was... S-Sasori..." Deidara began, stuttering as the tears flowed down his face rapidly, Kisame shushed him softly, care in every syllable._

_"It's okay, son. I heard. Is he okay? What did the doctors say?" Kisame asked gently, Deidara gulped and a few seconds passed before he responded._

_"T-They said he s-should be o-okay in a few d-days, but... But, w-what if s-she comes back?" Deidara asked, worry and fear engulfing him, a sob broke from his lips and Kisame began humming a slow and peaceful tune. Deidara hesitantly relaxed._

_"If they say he'll be okay, then he'll be great. Sasori is strong, he can make it through anything, just remember that okay? And Sakura won't return, she'll stay away from both you and him." Kisame spoke, Deidara nodded, wiping his eyes and nose, Kisame continued after a pause. "Everything will be alright, everything will return to normal." Deidara smiled at the hope that budded in his mind, a chuckle left Kisame's lips. "Just remember... Don't ever give up hope on the one you love, always think positive around them as when the time comes and you're in their position, their true feelings will be returned." Deidara's smiled turned into a grin and he could hear Kisame smile._

_"T-thank you Kisame." Deidara whispered, peering back over his shoulder at the sleeping Sasori, the red-headed moron._

_"No problem, son. Always call me when you have a problem, 'kay? I like being your councillor!" Kisame joked, they both shared a wholeheartedy laughter and Deidara smiled._

_"I'm gonna miss you when we all break up from school." Deidara whispered, Kisame chuckled._

_"You're not getting rid of me that easily! I'll have to be dead before anyone misses me." Kisame joked, they both chuckled at the possible truth, Deidara sighed softly._

_"Don't speak like that daddy, you'll survive through this, we all will. I don't think any of us will be able to handle one another without you to lighten the mood." Deidara admitted. Kisame chuckled once more._

_"Damn straight!" He shouted._

_"Kisame, come on..." Itachi whined from behind Kisame, a giggle was shared between them._

_"Right, kiddo, I gotta pop. Mummy and daddy are gonna have some fun!" Kisame told him, sincerely. Deidara's eyes widened and a blush covered his cheeks._

_"Daddy! I don't need to know that!" Deidara whined, he heard both Kisame and Itachi laughing._

_"You love it, and I was joking! We have to go get my medication, call me later." Kisame told him, Deidara sighed and went to agree when Itachi shouted down the phone ,"You have to tell me everything that happens today!" Deidara smirked and muttered goodbyes before hanging up to an angry Itachi._

_- End Flashback - _

Deidara smiled softly at the memory that occurred only a few days before, rubbing small soothing circles on both Itachi's back and Kisame's hand. He closed his eyes and sighed softly as a breezed rolled in, a tear escaped Deidara's eye while Itachi wept for his love, his one and only.

* * *

><p><strong>There you all go! New chapter, sad chapter but new! Well sad for me because I am Kisame (In the cosplaying world, if you don't know hat it is, check out cosplayers!) Anyway, please review! I'll give you an Internet Pepper (Become addicted to again!) because cookies are overrated! Trololol, I decided to keep the poll up for another Week, so on the 28th (?), I'll be taking it down! Woo! Well, yeah, seeeee choooo later! :D x<strong>


	13. Memories

**I've just decided that I must write another Naruto story! Idea thought! Wondering why? Because I'm really in Naruto fanfiction atm, and not the anime! Love the manga though! :D Trololol, yeah I know... I should've waited another week before I continue writing but, nah! Anyway, I'll probably end up posting this on like... the 22nd, yeah Sunday! Well, let's rock it with some hot socks and on the rocks!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Memories<strong>_

_Deidara smiled softly at the memory that occurred only a few days before, rubbing small soothing circles on both Itachi's back and Kisame's hand. He closed his eyes and sighed softly as a breezed rolled in, a tear escaped Deidara's eye while Itachi wept for his love, his one and only._

Deidara was lying on his bed, staring up at his cream ceiling, a sigh escaping his lips as he flopped over. His face dug into his fluffy brown cover, his hand crept towards one of his teddies and pulled it close to him, his mind going blank except for that one red-headed moron, that pestered him, constantly eating at his mind, engulfing and creeping in. He let out an exasperated groan, his grip on the teddy tightening. _What is happening to me?_ He questioned himself but he knew all to well what was wrong, his brain continued to deny as his heart spoke the truth. Shaking his head, he listened to his heart, knowing the damage that could reign down and hurt him. _Sasori... _A tear escaped his eyes, a shaky breath escaped his throat, turnig abruptly into sobs. _Why're you leaving? Don't I matter? No, I don't... We're not together, although I want to be. _Deidara's sobs grew louder, his chest heaving and limbs shaking. _Sasori does too._ His brain finished and he clenched his eyes. _I've told him what I thought, isn't it enough? Life's too short for us to play these games, yeah. I know I love him and he loves me! Why hasn't he accepted it? Don't we belong together? Even then, I know he loves me otherwise..._

_- Flashback -_

_Sasori and Deidara are by a river. It's crystal blue waves trickling and trailing, overlapping along one another, bubbles jumping up in the air as it dropped down a miniscule wayerfall, clashing gently against soft, rounded stones. Sasori was lying on the grass, at the edge of the small drop, leading the the calm and soothing water that streamed through the forest and field, a soft gurgle of water, the gentle touch of the caressing breeze, the suns rays tenderly beating on them, it's rays split through the trees leaves. A light and small smile was across both Deidara's and Sasori's lips. Sasori's mellow snores entwined in the amiable noises that sang throughout the field. Sasori's peaceful smile, his soothing breathing, a slight blush dusted across his cheeks, his pale skin glittering in the suns rays. Deidara's hand slid through Sasori's tame hair, feeling each individual strand, staring at his bright pleasant red hair. A blush travelled across Deidara's own cheeks as he glanced at Sasori's soft, pleasing, admirable lips, glistening in the sun, beckoning Deidara's own. Deidara's finger trailed down his skin, hesitantly stopping at his lips to sweep across them, feeling how soft and gracious those lips were. Without realising, Deidara's finger slipped down to the collar of his blue checkered-shirt, Deidara's hand sat firmly on his chest, leaning forward everso slightly, Deidara's lips were mere millimetres from Sasori's. Their breaths mixing with one another. Just how feasible it would be for their lips to lock together. Deidara's eyes fluttered closed._

_Suddenly, Sasori's hands wrapped themselves around Deidara's waist, pulling him in for a chaste kiss as he lifted him up, so Deidara sat there, straddling him. A gasp escaped Deidara's lips as Sasori pushed himself up, connecting their lips once more. Taking this to his advantage, he slipped in his cool tongue, exploring the cavern before him, touching each of Deidara's pearly whites, his hands resting on the small of Deidara's back. Deidara's eyes widened, his arms snaking around Sasori's neck as they fluttered together once again, feeling his tongue in his mouth, a smile crossed Deidara's lips. He slid his own in Sasori's mouth, both fighting for the dominance that Sasori would win. Reluctantly they parted, a string of saliva being the only thing connecting their luscious lips together, a smirk across Sasori's as Deidara's face flashed red in embarrassment. Deidara turned and looked away, Sasori's fingers guiding him back, both their breathes ragged; breathless. Butterflies fluttered in Deidara's stomach as he stared into those warm mocha eyes, previously cold and brown. Sasori leaned close, nuzzling their noses together as he pecked Deidara's lips once more. "S-Sasori... I-" Deidara began._

_"Thank you." Sasori whispered against Deidara's lips, pulling him in for another passionate kiss, both revelling in the kiss, in their platonic friendship._

_- End Flashback -_

Sasori stared across his garden, hand on a wall, eyes closing as he rested his head on the same wall, the memory embedded in his brain. It was then that he realised his love for Deidara. Sure he knew his feelings weeks before but he never registered them as love, he only knew them as hormones, or bicuriosity. Never love. A shaky breath left his lips as he leaned against the wall, bringing up a cigarette to his lips, a rumbling was heard inside his home and he sighed. _What do I do? _ He questioned himself, taking another drag of the noxious stick. _Do I follow Tobi and go to University, follow my future, build it... Or stay with Deidara? _He asked himself once more, clenching his eyes as he heard shouting inside his home, taking another toke. As he pulled the cigarette away, he blew the smoke into circles and zero's. Sighing once more, he muttered to himself, "This is such a pain, can't I do both?" A crash sounded within the house and he pushed himself off of the wall, taking one last long drag of the cigarette before dropping it to the floor and stamping on it. _I know there's something between me and Deidara, if there wasn't he wouldn't be on my mind constantly. He wouldn't be in my dreams. Everytime I'm near him, I shouldn't lose my cool, my cold demeanour shouldn't diminish. I wouldn't want to kiss him. To touch him. To see him. To feel him. To hear him. _Sasori began thinking, his hand covered his mouth as the other clenched into fists. _But, if we were to go any further, we'd need stability and to get stability... I'd need to have a good education, have a good job. Damn, I'm such a girl thinking about the future like this!_ He moaned at himself, entering his home, a call for his name sounded out and he coughed gently, pulling out a packet of gum and slipping two pieces in, cleansing his breath of those dreaded death sticks.

"Sasori!" His grandmother called out, Sasori groaned in response, walking up the stairs softly and entering her room to find her lying on her bed. Sitting on the edge, he pulled over her soup, which was on the counter and scooped a spoonful into her mouth. She smiled a toothless grin and she chuckled. A soft smile crossed his lips.

"Grandma Chiyo, you know that you need to get out of bed from time to time. I know you can eat your own soup." Sasori scolded, a hearty laugh left Chiyo's lips.

"But then I wouldn't spend as much time with my favourite Grandson!" His smile widened and he scooped another spoonful of soup in her mouth.

"I'm your only grandson, in fact, your only other family member." Sasori spoke, matter-of-factly. Chiyo smiled softly, gulping her soup.

"Yes, I know... And I just hope that I'm still here until you can start your life, of an old man! I'm never going to leave you, my boy." Chiyo joked, a gentle chuckle left Sasori's lips. "D'ya what... I'd just be happy to live long enough to see you find yourself a wife." Chiyo whispered, Sasori's smile faltered, but Chiyo noticed. "What's up, my son?" She asked, concerned. Sasori gulped, opening his mouth but closing it once more, forcing a spoonful of soup into Chiyo's mouth.

"I'm gay." He whispered, mainly to himself. Chiyo's eyes widened and she coughed, the soup exploding from her mouth. Her mouth hung open and Sasori looked down, Chiyo's wrinkled hand pulled his face up, her hand cupping his cheek, her thumb rubbing his cheek, a smile across her lips.

"Good, I always wondered why you didn't invite any girls round! I thought it was me! But, nah... Anyway, no matter who you like, man, woman, animal, I'll be happy... As long as you have atleast one child before I crack! Haha, I don't care how you get it, just make sure it carries our gene! We Takahashi need to carry on, 'specially our red-head genes! So if one doesn't have red-hair, you have to have another! Haha! I can't wait till you get grey like me!" Chiyo howled, a smirk crossed Sasori's face and he rolled his eyes, sighing. "And stop you're smoking!" Chiyo scolded, Sasori's eyes widened and he chuckled, shrugging. "I can tell, everytime you smoke you always put two pieces of gum in your mouth." Sasori smiled once more and slipped in another piece of gum.

"There, three pieces." He retorted.

**-.-**

Deidara's eyes remained glued to the ceiling, he had continued twisting and turning all day. Suddenly a loud ringing sounded through his room and he reluctantly got up, from his warm cave. Blue Bird began singing and Deidara smiled as he picked up the pink phone, flipping it open. "Hallo?" He asked, knowing who it was.

"Deidara, something amazing's happening!" Itachi cheered, he heard him giggling shortly afterwards. "Kisame's okay! He's coming out of the hospital soon, they took him under for surgery again and realised that his illness had began to weaken, they expect him to be in perfect health this time next week!" Itachi squealed. Deidara chuckled down the phone at Itachi's happiness, the pure joy in his voice radiating off of him. But even with such good news, Deidara's mind remained attached to Sasori.

"Why, that's amazing!" Deidara replied, giggling. He could hear Itachi grinning.

"Well yeah, although they have to have a few more check-ups with him as the same kinda thing happened last time, remember? They told us he was going to be okay and... This happened." Itachi gulped, on the brink of tears, Deidara shushed him.

"Yeah, but this time Kisame's going to survive!" Deidara cooed, Itachi smiled as they continued chatting, giggling and making plans for them to do when Kisame was finally healthy.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Not really dun, dun, dun! Haha, but will be? w I can't wait and I'm the Author! Teehee and my prediction is right! I finished the last bit today (22nd), with a hangover, so expect there to be typo's :3 Anyway, please review! It's over 2,000 words! I cut this story down by another chapter as the last was pointless, so... ThreeFour more chapters****, woo! Then onto other fanfictions! I've began jotting down the plot for a new one that I'm going to write called 'Transitioning Feelings', its Naruko/Sasuka :) Still deciding the rating, but expect it to be a T/M... Oooh, possible first Yuri ;) Well, yes! See you soon! x**


	14. Funeral For A Friend

**Hallo, long time no see! This SHOULD be the second to last chapter, not including the possible epilogue! I know I haven't updated in like... Over two weeks! Woah! Well, I did want to have a cliff hanger so here it is!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Funeral For a Friend<strong>_

Somber faces glanced around the grey field, grass grasping at black shoes and midnight trousers and tights. Sobs broke free of hoarse, dried throats. Tears trailed down smooth cheeks, mascara and eyeliner rolling down those smooth deathly pale cheeks. Whimpers and silent cries filled the area around them, hands clenched as hearts tore, eyes either wide in fear or closed in melancholy. Mournful lips curled in agonising smiles as thoughts bubbled, memories enveloping those around, the good, the bad, the terrible, the unforgettable. All because this one person, this one, special, beloved man. An arm gingerly wrapped around thin shoulders, face covered by shaking hands as they howled in sorrow at the lost, black hair clinging to their face. The arm was followed by another, pulling the blackette into a tight, comforting hug. He gulped, eyes clenched, hands wiping away the tears. "Why? He didn't deserve it!" He shouted, in grief, eyes glanced at the one, who's heart torn into pieces. His lament evident as tears fell from the faces around him, at the sheer sight of the broken, black-haired man, the blonde holding him, cooing soothing words.

"Shh, Itachi..." Deidara whispered, stroking his hair softly as sobs broke from Itachi once more, tears streaming down into a large wet patch on Deidara's black suit's shoulder. Itachi let in a shaky breath, pushing himself away from Deidara, turning back round to look upon the open grave, he gulped down a lump in his throat, eyes attached to it. Another silent sob broke as those around him began to cry out, in emotional pain, turmoil, at the feeling of losing one so close. One so close that a small part of them sat empty. The tiny pieces of Itachi's heart ached, they wept, his body now empty, his mind a jumble, all he could see was Kisame.

Kisame smiling.

Kisame laughing.

Kisame kissing him.

Kisame hugging him.

Kisame's hope before surgery.

Kisame's unconscious body as he returned.

Kisame's heart failing.

And, finally...

Kisame's frozen body, lying there; transfixed. A soft smile across his lips, his eyes closed together lightly, as if he was asleep. Dozing. Such a fool.

Sob after sob left damaged souls. Itachi's hands engulfed his face, hiding his suffering. Deidara's eyes were wide, hands shaking in fear, of what to happen next. He wouldn't have Kisame, he wouldn't be able to talk to him, the pointless little conversations they shared could've focused on important things. No more jokes. No more laughs. No more 'My son'. No more of calling Kisame his father. Deidara held back a sob as familiar memories trickled through his mind. A hand grabbed his firmly, pulling him out of his trail of thought, he glanced up to see the red-head, a small empathetic smile on his lips as he squeezed Deidara's hand, a tear escaping one eye involuntarily. Deidara squeezed his hand back, leaning in closer to Sasori, feeling the warmth radiating off of him. Deidara's hand grabbed Itachi's and squeezed it, a slight squeeze responding back as the others joined hands. Konan held Itachi's other hand, holding him close to her, Itachi leaning on her shoulder, letting out trembling gasps and breaths. Yahiko's arm wrapped around Nagato's shoulder, holding him close, tears escaping the red-head, leaking onto the ginger's chest.

A few moments passed as another man appeared, cloaked in black, hands wrapped around eachother. Deep, fogging silence aired around them, all trembling at the hollow feelings around them. "Hello, I am Kakashi Hatake. I am sorry for all your losses." He spoke, looking out across at them all, one eye remained covered as his silver hair spiked off to one side. "I do not know of Kisame as you all do, but I have heard of the wonderful man he was." Sniffs sounded through the area, all stared down at the open hole, the mahogany covered smooth coffin waiting to be lowered above it. "Kisame was someone who could always be there for you. He was a keen listener, he was very empathetic and sympathetic, always listening and caring, non-stop. He was loved by so many, of whom he loved dearly as well. He was known for his sense of humour, he could make everyone in the room laugh with a sentence. He will be deeply missed by all those here today and I know somewhere he misses you all aswell." Kakashi finished, he stepped away, Itachi hesitantly stepped forward, stumbling slightly. A few seconds passed as he tried to catch his trembling breath, his knees threatening to buckle as he glanced at his beloved's coffin, a sob breaking free. Konan ran beside him, holding Itachi as he attempted to straighten up, to calm down. Tears escaped Deidara's eyes at Itachi's inner turmoil, another squeeze from Sasori's hand came, sending the message '_Be strong for him_'. Deidara nodded softly, Sasori removing his hand and wrapping it around Deidara's shoulders, pulling him close.

"K-Kisame w-was... He was t-the l-l-love of m-my l-life... I d-don't know w-what I w-would've done w-without h-him." Itachi spoke, his voice unsteady, Konan began rubbing his back comfortingly and he closed his eyes, trying to pry them away from his beloved body before him. "He w-was such a g-gentle person, so k-kind and s-sweet. I k-know that I'll n-never move on and h-he knew that too, Ki-Kisame is my o-only true l-love, he's always been there for me and I for him. W-We had no-one b-but eachother, K-Kisame h-had no family and I h-had left m-my own. N-Nothing c-can keep u-us apart, w-whether in l-life or d-d-d..." Itachi stopped, a cry escaping his lips as he shouted out, "Death!" Tears rolled down his cheeks painfully, his anguish building up as he ran towards Kisame's coffin. "Kisame..." He whispered, repeating it. Sobs and cries left those around, hearts aching. Konan reluctantly stepped beside Itachi, softly, slowly, gently, tenderly moving him away from Kisame, from his love, from his heart.

A few hours passed, tears drying as no-one could cry anymore, well no-one except Itachi, his whole being slowly dying as his eyes remained attached on Kisame's grave. Deidara moved away, sitting by a lake nearby, his own heart hurt for his father, for his mother, for his newfound family. "Such a tragic death..." Deidara whispered to himself, holding his knees up to rest his chin on as he overlooked the trickling stream, becoming engulfed by the lake.

"Complications at the table..." Sasori whispered, standing beside Deidara, his hands tucked into his trouser pockets as his eyes gazed down at the lake, Deidara turned and acknowledged him, his own red and puffy from the tears. He nodded curtly, looking back down.

"Unable to wake up..." Deidara continued. "Itachi was so... So broken." He stopped, Sasori sat down beside him, both gazing at the lake.

"His breathing stopped..." Sasori replied, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. Deidara glanced at him, eyes narrowing at the cigarette as Sasori took a long toke.

"Sasori..." Deidara began, but Sasori closed his eyes, other hand moving up to hold his forehead, his elbow leaning on his knee.

"Organs failing... Due to allergic reaction with medication... Then, a slow and painful d-d... Death." Sasori whispered, a tear escaping and rolling down his cheek, Deidara leaned towards him, sliding his thumb across it, wiping the tear away. Sasori glanced back at Deidara, Deidara grabbed onto his cigarette, snapping it in half. Sasori grunted. Silence filled between them, Sasori throwing the cigarette away as he leaned backwards, staring up at the cloudy sky. Deidara glanced down at him, holding his breath. _Should I..._ Deidara began to ask himseld before agreeing immediately.

"Sasori..." Deidara muttered, Sasori grunted in response. "Go to University." Deidara continued, softly, his gaze meeting Sasori's eyes, warmth filling them both. "It's your education and I know that-" Deidara began, before being abruptly stopped, Sasori shooting back up into his sitting position before grabbing Deidara's face tenderly with both hands and pulling him in for a loving, chaste kiss. As they parted, Sasori rested his forehead against Deidara's, pecking his lips once more, tears escaping Deidara's eyes once more, Sasori smiled caringly, wiping them away.

"We'll work this out." Sasori murmured, pulling Deidara in for a more passionate kiss. His tongue sweeping across Deidara's bottom lip, who welcomed him hastily, his muscle entering that hot, wet cavern, exploring the sensual tastes, each sending a jolt of electricity through his body. Deidara smiled into the kiss, feeling the spark flash through them, his tongue began battling Sasori's softly, overlapping one another, sliding across pearly whites. Hesitantly they parted, a string of saliva holding the two together as one, for now. The pulled away as the string broke, Deidara cuddling up to Sasori, both staring across the relaxing river, drowning their previous sorrows. And Sasori gladly accepted it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, I hate this chapter so much but I couldn't stop writing it! Damn . Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! See you hopefully soon, depends on how fast I get 5 reviews :D x<strong>


	15. Love Lasts

**Right, I didn't get the reviews I wanted... I got one out of five TTATT, but that doesn't matter! Here is the LAST chapter... Minus the possible epilogue! Tell me if you want to know the epilogue or not. Warning... THis chapter contains smexy themes and maymake this M-Rated... Depends :) If I continue writing and get on with it, then it will probably end up being M-Rated :3 If not... Use your imagination :D Anyway... Let's rock it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Lasts...<strong>

"Deidara why're we-Nhhgm!" Sasori began before Deidara slammed lips upon lips, a smile spread across each others faces as they stumbled into Deidara's home. With a sway of his hips, Deidara's leg slammed the door shut as they stumbled towards the 's hand trailed its way to Deidara's long silky blonde hair, running a soothing hand through it affectionately. Deidara's smile broadened as he wrapped his arms around Sasori, both pulling the other closer, into a deeper kiss. Eyes had already flutered closed while hearts thumped in chests, blood rushing through their bodies as their faces felt as if they were on fire, burning up with the passiokn of the kiss. A groan escaped Deidara's lips, which caused Sasori to smirk, a small mischievious glint shining through his eyes. Tongue darting out, it trickled across Deidara's bottom lip, demanding entrance. His hand gripped the silky locks, pulling Deidara's head closer, deepening the kiss as Deidara's opened his softly bruised lips more, his own meeting with Sasori's while the blazing flames ran through their veins.

Sasori's warm muscle explored every crook and cranny of Deidara's moist cavern, their tongues playing in a sensual dance turn battle for dominance, relaxed and calm to passionate and rough within mere seconds as their hearts welled up, begging for more. Wanting more. Needing more. Hesitantly, they parted softly, gasping for breath. Sasori chuckled lovingly, his own chocolate eyes meeting Deidara's blue as he kissed him once more on his bruised, reddened lips. Deidara smiled affectionately, Sasori's hand slid down Deidara's back from his head, resting on his hip as he pulled him closer, closing the gap between their bodies, cloth on cloth, tongue on tongue, lips on lips. Deidara's eyes fluttered closed, his hand curling up into Sasori's red hair, gripping the strands as he pulled him closer, still stepping backwards. A yelp escaped Deidara's lips as they parted, followed by a chuckle from Sasori. Deidara pouted, sniffing his nose dramatically as he was lying down on the stairs, Sasori smirked, having remained standing. He held out a hand, of which Deidara took hastily, both standing, Sasori ran up the stairs and Deidara dragged him into his room. Sasori's smirk widened as the mischievious glint returned in his eyes. Pushing Deidara on the bed, he climbed up, legs straddling the blonde as he leaned down. Butterfly kisses teased Deidara's hot and wanting body, moans escaped his lips as Sasori's lips tickled across his jawline towards his ear. A seductive lick grazed the shell of Deidara's ear, his heated breath causing goosebumps to stand on the back of Deidara's neck. "Nnnmmgh... S-Sasori..." Deidara moaned, a low, husky chuckle escaped Sasori's lips.

"You're this worked up over such a few small gestures..." Sasori stated, teasingly. His fingers trailed down Deidara's body, lazily. As they reached his shirts buttons, nimble and swift fingers removed them with every move, Deidara let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding and gulped, biting his lip to muffle his moans. Sasori frowned and his tongue confidently played with the shell fo the blonde's ear. Immediately the moan Sasori wanted escaped Deidara's pleading lips. Another husky chuckle followed as Sasori's fingers finally fingered the hem of Deidara's jeans. Antagonizingly slowly, he unbuttoned Deidara's jeans, hand unzipping them. Swiftly, his hand swooped within the few layers, palming Deidara's dripping erection, a gasp breaking free from the awaiting moans and muffles.

"S-Sas... S-Sasori, please." Deidara begged, his body was burning for more touches of the cool hand, the small simple strokes the raced through his body, the sparks that caused his blood to boil in excitement. Sasori sighed, in satisfaction and trailed soft butterfly kisses away from Deidara's ear, down his neck. His tongue lapsed up and down bewteen his collar bone as Deidara let out another moan, Sasori smirked, feeling his own erection become tight in the confines of his jeans. Shaking his head lightly, her bit the small section of sensitive skin, sucking on it, leaving his mark. Hesitantly, Sasori moved down, within one swift movement, all of Deidara's clothes were removed, deeming his utterly gorgeously naked before Sasori's hungry and lust-driven eyes. A grin spread across the red-heads lips as he help Deidara's erection in his hand, tongue licking his lips as he gazed down at the muscle. "Ahh... Nmmmghh... S-Sasori... P... Please." As those words spoke, Sasori's mouth closed around the member, a squeak ringing from Deidara's lips at the sudden feel of Sasori's wet, needy mouth clinging to him, bobbing up and down, taking in all of his. Rolling his head back, he arched his back, Sasori's grin widened, his fingers dancing their way back up, pinching Deidara's neglected nipples, another yelp sounding from him. Deidara's hands weaved themselves into Sasori's red locks, gripping him in pleasure, forcing him down farther, feeling his moist cavern wrapped around him even more. Sasori smiled softly and licked the slit, precum covering it. Deidara could feel the wetness of Sasori's mouth cover his member, and moaned in pleasure as he slowly moved down his length, his teeth softly grinding the bottom of Deidara's length. As the speed quickened, Deidara's breath hitched, his moans encouraging the redhead to ravish him. Deidara let out a stuttering moan as the pit of his stomach began to heat up, a feeling coiling together, waiting for his release. "Sasori... I'm... I'm gonna... I-" Deidara screamed, arching his back, his head rolling back as he released himself, his eyes going dazed. Sasori smirked, licking up every drop, cleansing them both. Sliding his way back up, Sasori's lips met with Deidara's in another fiery passion-filled kiss, Deidara could taste his own bitter-sweet taste, his fingers found their way up to Sasori's shirt, pulling it over his body, revealing the porcelain white skit, a clean canvas.

They parted reluctantly, Deidara's member having began to grown erect once more. Sasori smirked mischieviously, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them down along with his boxers, well after he pulled out a bottle. Deidara glanced questioningly at the tube in his hand and he shook his head gently, his fingers caressing his cheek, affectionately. He leaned in once more, this time the kiss much slower, softer, calmer, sweeter. Both moaned into the kiss, the heat rising once more, the lid of the bottle snapped off as Sasori absentmindedly lubed up his fingers. Using his other hand, after putting the lube to the side, he guided Deidara's behind closer, one finger ringing the tight muscle of his hole. Flinching, Deidara broke away from the kiss, looking up into Sasori's eyes innocently, concern and fright littered in the irises. Sasori smiled warmly. "I'll try to be gentle." He whispered, kissing Deidara once more and pushing the finger in slowly. Deidara gasped, Sasori immediately dipping his tongue into Deidara's mouth, distracting him as his finger moved around in him stretching him until he pushed another inside, another gasped sounded as the uncomfortable feeling rushed through Deidara. They broke apart, foreheads leanign on another, Deidara smiled softly as he noticed the emotions circling in Sasori's eyes, his walls having broken down at such an intimate moment. "Are you alright?" He asked gently, his lips pecking him on the lips once more. Deidara nodded.

"S'just uncomfortable... Please... Continue." Deidara whispered, pulling Sasori close once more, their lips smashing together, the uneased feeling breaking away with the sparks of happiness and lust rushing through Deidara's body at Sasori's touch. Sasori nodded curtly, continuing the kiss as he continued to scissor Deidara, awaiting for the muscle to relax. When Deidara let out a sigh of pleasure, Sasori pushed the final third finger, twisting around inside of Deidara, scissoring inside him once more. Deidara let out a whimper, their kiss breaking once more, his eyes clamping together as tears prickled in the corners. Sasori's lips trickled down to his sensitive spot, licking and kissing it lightly, calming him. He needed to find it. A few seconds passed until Sasori returned to move his fingers in and out, lightly until the moans returned form Deidara, Sasori smiled lightly, feeling his erection grown even harder. A blush was evident over both cheeks and Deidara let out a throaty moan as Sasori's fingers crashed into that one bundle of nerves, sending electric shocks through his body, his head rolling back as stars appeared before his eyes. "There!" Deidara shouted, but whimpered once more as the fingers were removed, he glanced down and noticed Sasori lubing up his member. Deidara gulped, his nerves returning as the shocks calmed. Sasori glanced up, brown eyes meeting with blue eyes and a sense of calm rushed through Deidara's body at the simple eye contact, Sasori's eyes were filled with worry but trust, love, happiness and lust overfiled them and Deidara smiled, closing his eyes and awaiting the pain.

Sasori's hands ran across his erection, his eyes closing in bliss, until he opened them once more, looking down at Deidara's entrance, a blush grew on his cheeks, deeper than before. He leant forward, pulling Deidara's knees above his shoulders, he leaned forward. Sasori's lips crashed onto Deidara's, this time rougher, as he began to push his member into Deidara's entrance. Deidara screamed into the kiss, in discomfort and pleasure, pulling Sasori closer as the head finally entered him. A burning rose from his behind as he felt as he was goign to break open. Deidara's screams quietened as he bit his lip, drawing blood. Sasori rested his forehead on Deidara's gazing into his pained eyes, when he was finally completely in, he froze, awaiting Deidara nod of approval. Hesitantly, Deidara moved, his body slowly getting used to being filled, tear flowed out of his eyes at the discomfort, but dried quickly. Deidara nodded. "Y-You can..." Deidara began, biting his lip once more. Sasori leaned forward, kissing his lips tenderly. Deidara let out a stuttering breath. "Move." He ordered, Sasori smirked, his member felt magnificent wrapped around Deidara's tight walls, massaging his member. Sasori nodded, slowly moving back out before slamming back in, his speed increasing as the pleasure overpowered the pain in Deidara. Moans escaped both lips as their bodies began to shine in sweat, skin slapping on skin. Deidara pulled Sasori close again, their tongues battling as their lips moved comfortably around one another. Deidara's breath hitched as that electric shock ran through him again, his prostate having been hit, he scremaed out in utter bliss, nails digging into Sasori's back as he arched up. "There!" Deidara ordered, eyes clenching together, his vision having gone blurred and stars shining in his eyes as the pleasure returned tenfold, Sasori repeatedly thrashing into that one spot. "Nghhmm! Uggh! S-Sasori... I... Ughhh! Faster! Harder!" Deidara screamed, his nails digging further in, leaving marks on Sasori's now tainted back, skin breaking, droplets of blood popping out. Deidara let out another scream of ecstacy, his hips meeting with Sasori's as they hammered together, breath going ragged. The coiled feeling returned, snapping as Deidara screamed out Sasori's name, his white seed splashing on their chests with no warning. Sasori let out another moan, Deidara's walls tightening around his member. He called out Deidara's name as he continued riding out his orgasm, releasing his seeds into Deidara's being, filling him up. As soon as Sasori finished, he pulled himself out, falling beside Deidara, both exhausted.

"D-Dei..." Sasori whispered, his fingers pushed back a fe strands of the blonds hair as they turned to one another. Deidara smiled weakly, sleep attempting to claim him. Sasori returned the smiled, pulling Deidara into his arms, covering them with the cover. "I'm happy I was your first." Sasori whispered into his hair, pecking his head lightly. "I... I..." Sasori began, unsure how to end, he was overwhelmed with feelngs of happiness, he was comfortable holding the blond, nothing in the world mattered other than him and this moment. He belonged here, with him. He... He loved him. Deidara's finger moved up, stopping Sasori continuing.

"I love you too." Deidara yawned, cuddling closer, closing his eyes as he began to welcome sleep. Sasori smiled affectionately.

"I love you." He whispered, mainly to himself, but Deidara giggled and looked up, pecking Sasori chastely on his lips before sleep engulfed their minds.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Last chapter done! Love it? Hate it? I'm done now... Unless you want the epilogue, but I probably won't write it as it is LONG! And seeing as it's taken me what... I think almost a month, half a month, to write this up, it probably wont happen. Plus... ZOMG! Over 2000 words! Anyway, thank you all those that have read and reviewed! I am so happy and you have helped me so much! I'll hopefulyl see you around! Sayonara! 3 x<strong>


End file.
